Downhill From Here
by daddy'slittlehunter
Summary: Sis-fic. Jack and baby sister Jo deal with the wrath of Bobby. Can they survive three weks with their big brother? Mentions of drug abuse, violence, sexual and physical abuse. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_So wrote this with a friend. It started off as a group assignment in our English class and we decided to expand and turn it into more. Hope you enjoy. And By the way it is a sis-fic. So if that's not your thing then don't read it. You've been warned. Also there is mention of both physical and sexual abuse so there's also that. Hope i've covered everything._

Chapter 1

Jo was over an hour late and was freaking out for more reasons than one. She opened the front door and let it slam shut behind her. Her brothers were sitting on the couch watching TV and she ignored them as she kicked off her shoes and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

She dropped her backpack on her bed turning to face the full length mirror that hung on her closet door. Why was she still shaking? She was fine. Nothing happened. She had made it back home in one piece.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she ran a shaky hand across her bottom lip. It was split and swollen from where she had bitten it. A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed it opening her door and heading down the hall. She was at the bathroom door when someone grabbed her wrist.

Jo didn't bother turning around. She winced from the pain and pulled back her arm forcefully, she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door on whichever one of her brothers had grabbed her. She locked the door behind her and turned on the faucet to the sink.

Her stomach twisted in a knot and she moved towards the toilet.

"Jo!" she heard her eldest brother Bobby yell her name as he twisted the knob before pounding incessantly on the door. "Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be home almost two hours ago."

Jo didn't respond.

Bobby pounded harder on the door; the wood rattling from the force caused by his anger.

"Hey, answer me!" he yelled. "Where were you?"

From inside the bathroom, Jo knelt before the toilet. Her hands shaking as she held onto the porcelain. "Umm… I-I went to the library. B-Bobby…I-I lost track of time."

_Breathe Jo, Breathe. You're okay. _

Bobby swore. "Why didn't you call? You knew I would have picked you up. You had us worried being out this late."

_Should've just called Bobby or even Jerry…why the hell didn't I just call one of them?_

Jo ran her hand over her faced trying to gather her thoughts. Her stomach turned and she threw up the lid clutching the sides of the toilet as she heaved violently.

Bobby banged on the bathroom door. He could hear her over the running water.

"Joey, you okay?" he asked his words dripping with concern all of his anger momentarily forgotten.

Jo wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

"Fine Bobby," Jo managed though her voice wasn't as strong as she hoped. "I'm just gonna take a shower okay?"

"Jo, open the door." Bobby demanded jiggling the door knob.

Jo ignored her brother and slipped out of her skirt. A few of the buttons on her blouse were missing. She kicked off her socks and pulled off her camisole inhaling sharply at the pain it caused her. She pushed away her thoughts as she stepped into the shower wincing as the scalding hot water made contact with her skin.

Tears stung at her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was a Mercer and Mercer's didn't cry. Her body shook violently as she stood under the water.

_Get a grip Jo._ She scolded herself. _Mercers aren't weak._

She poured soap onto her cloth and scrubbed violently at her entire body. She could see the bruises forming on both her wrists and was certain there would be one across the lower part of her torso from where she was held down. She shuddered at the thought completely aware of the sharp pain radiating from that spot as she stretched to turn the water off.

Jo hesitated for a moment and grabbed the soap again instead scrubbing her entire body over again. She stood under the shower head letting the water immerse her as she rinsed off.

Jo stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. Her shoulder length dark hair dripping wet as she tied it into a pony tail.

She tossed her clothes into the hamper and secured the towel around her as she stepped out into the hall. The cool air was bracing.

She walked back into the bedroom she shared with her youngest brother Jack and quickly got dressed. She heard a noise on the steps but ignored it as she climbed into her bed.

She wanted this day to be over. More importantly, she wanted to be left alone.

Jo buried herself deeper under the covers when her bedroom door opened and breathed a sigh of relief when it closed again. She closed her eyes willing sleep to take her captive.

Bobby Mercer shook his head as watched his youngest brother stumble up the steps to the house thankful that their mother was out of town for the week so she wouldn't have to see this.

First Jo had come home almost two hours late and now here it was almost midnight and a drunken Jack was stumbling through the door.

Jack being an idiot was nothing new but, Jo being late definitely was. Jo was the good Mercer. The one who always did what she was supposed to and hardly ever got into trouble. Sure, the girl wasn't a saint. By no means was he saying that, hell she was a Mercer after all. It was just that he'd come to expect more from her over the years and missing curfew was definitely out of character for Jo, as was skipping class. He had meant to confront her about the school calling saying that she'd ditched her last two classes but had forgotten when she came home late then started acting strangely.

Now he had to deal with Jack and his mess.

Bobby stuck an arm out to catch his baby brother as Jack missed a step and started to trip and land on his face.

"Jack, you idiot," Bobby hissed. He pulled his inebriated brother under his arm dragging him back into the house.

He groaned and dropped him on the couch. The kid reeked of alcohol and marijuana.

"Shit Jackie." Bobby muttered under his breath but, Jack was already out cold.

Jerry had gone back home to Camille and Angel had left talking about spending the night with his girlfriend Sofi. He was alone to handle these two on his own.

He marched up the steps to the room that the two shared. He opened the door and saw that Jo was already in bed.

Jack was spread out on the couch snoring softly when Bobby came back downstairs. Great, he thought, grabbing the throw of the back of them couch and covering Jack.

Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bobby Mercer laughed and shook his head as his baby brother retched repeatedly into the trashcan. He had borrowed a trick from his mother's book and was frying eggs for breakfast. Something Evelyn did every time she found out that one of them had come home drunk.

After a few minutes of banging pots in the kitchen Bobby checked to verify that the living room was empty and that Jack had indeed gone upstairs.

It was barely after six and both of his younger pain in the ass siblings had school. Jo usually got herself up and could be expected to be downstairs at a reasonable time but considering the streak she'd been on lately, he didn't want to chance it.

Jo Mercer ran a hand over her face and groaned in pain as she sat up in her bed. Jack was asleep in his bed on the other side of the room. His head buried under a pillow. She hadn't even heard him come in last night.

There was a knock at the door before it opened allowing a very happy Bobby into the room. He was carrying a bucket of what Jo assumed was water and dumped it onto Jack's head.

"Jerk!" Jack yelled sitting up.

Bobby had removed the pillow and had dumped the water directly onto Jack's face.

Bobby smiled at him. "Move your ass fairy. Hung-over or not you're still going to school."

Jack flipped Bobby off as he moved his dripping hair out of his face.

"Love you too, fairy." Bobby said turning away from his soaked baby brother to face their little sister. He had a smart-ass comment ready for her too but stopped when he saw her face. His gaze instantly drawn to her split lip and the cut she had above her left eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked. His voice dropped an octave as he spoke. He made a motion of reaching out to touch her face and Jo instinctively flinched, shrinking back into her bed away from his touch.

Bobby stopped. Jo hadn't responded like that to him since back when she and Jack first arrived at the Mercer home. Both of them had shied away from even the faintest contact and walked around for months like scared little puppies afraid of everyone and everything. Jack especially. The only time he would speak up was when he was defending his younger sister and even then he looked like a scared little kid.

Bobby turned to look at Jack. Even he had caught Jo's reaction.

"You okay?" Bobby asked his tone considerably softer.

Jo nodded and forced a smile. "I'm fine Bobby."

Jo jumped out of bed ignoring the pain it caused her and moved to get ready for school.

Bobby frowned at his sister but was unsure of whether to press the issue considering her reaction to him just then. He wasn't going to drop it but he wouldn't stress it right now. Turning back to Jack he motioned at the bucket.

"Be in the shower and start getting ready for school or I'm returning in five minutes with a bucket of ice." Bobby warned.

Jack frowned at his brother and climbed out of bed as Bobby left his room shutting the door behind him.

He looked back at Jo. She had already made her bed and was getting her clothes ready for school.

"You sure you're okay?" Jack asked.

Jo nodded but didn't look Jack in the eye when she said, "I'm fine."

He knew she was lying. Jo was his baby sister, half-sister anyway. They shared the same mother but Jo's father, their step-dad, was black.

The two had had a good life up until Jo's dad died when she was five. Jack had been seven at the time. Everything had gone downhill from there.

Their mother started using drugs again and completely ignored her children. The woman would do anything for a fix, even prostituting herself and children. She had forced both Jack and Jo to sleep with countless men to support her habit. Jack had even resorted to turning tricks without his mother's knowledge just to make a little extra money so he and Jo could have decent clothes and something to eat. A habit he had kept long after being removed from her care when he was placed in some of the worse foster homes in Detroit.

He and Jo had both suffered through hell before being placed with the Mercers. At first they thought it would be like every other foster home. Most families wanted either a girl or a boy never both. Either he or Jo always got the worst end. They were shocked when Ms. Evelyn had agreed to let them share a room. The two hated being apart and Jack liked being able to protect his younger sister.

That was almost three years ago, back when Jo was eleven and he was thirteen. That sweet old lady had taken them in and given them a home, a mother, and three older brothers to protect them. They couldn't ask for better.

That entire life was behind them or so he thought.

Jack quickly showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed. There was a bottle of aspirin on the desk when he re-entered his bedroom and his bed was already made.

Jack smiled to himself as he poured three of the aspirin into his hand and grabbed his book bag off of his bed. Jo was the best baby sister in the world.

Bobby glared at Jack as he sat down at the table. Jack felt awful and wanted nothing else than to climb back into his bed and go back to sleep.

"What?" Jack yelled when Bobby continued to give him the death stare.

Bobby shrugged. "Let's go."

Jo grabbed her bookbag off the floor and headed to Bobby's car. She grabbed the front seat trying to avoid any further confrontations between her brothers.

The entire ride to school was in silence. Bobby pulled up to the school and Jack got out. Jo reached for her door but was stopped by Bobby grabbing her arm.

Jo turned to look at her older brother.

"Go to all of your classes today. You understand me?" Jo looked at her brother with fear in her eyes and nodded.

Bobby felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry, Joey." He released his grasp. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. The look of fear in her eyes when he reached for her that morning flashed in his mind and he regretted touching her at all.

Bobby took a deep breath. "The school called yesterday. I know you ditched. You want to tell me what's going on? Joey, you never cut class."

Jo looked at her brother completely shocked. Bobby wasn't one for letting you explain yourself and having a heart to heart. Not really.

The warning bell sounded saving Jo from any further interrogation.

Jo opened her door and jumped out of the car. "Gotta get to class Bobby," Jo said slamming her brother's car door shut.

She ignored the string of curses Bobby yelled at her trying to get her attention. She couldn't deal with Bobby right now. After last night she was dreading a long day of school. She didn't have the focus.

Jo walked up to her locker and grabbed the two books she needed. She was thinking about leaving school and taking a mental health day when the door to her locker slammed shut snapping her out of her trance.

Jo almost screamed when a hand gripped her arm and spun her around slamming her back into her locker.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The hand gripped tighter on her arm.

**A/N:** _So, hate us. The next Chapter is a bit more Jack centric. Yeah we left Jo hanging there but we'll get back to her too. We promise. :) Review and let us know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack didn't make it to first period.

He had left school before the first bell had even rung. Jo was still in the car talking to Bobby so no one noticed when he began walking away from the school.

He'd been walking for ten minutes before knocking on the door of an old blue house.

A man in faded blue jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt answered the door.

"Mercer? Hey, man. I wasn't expecting to see you 'til this afternoon."

Jack shrugged and followed the man into the house. "'Sup, Ty? Rough night," he said collapsing onto the couch. "Mind if I crash here for a few hours?"

Ty shrugged. "Sure. Got some people coming by later, so feel free to stick around."

Jack nodded as he made himself more comfortable on the couch. Ty was one of the lesser known dealers around town and an old friend to Jack ever since he moved into the Mercer home. He had a few higher up friends with better connections and always made it possible for Jack to make a little extra money on the side whenever need be. Plus, Ty was his go to guy whenever he needed to score. Ty was one of the few people that Jack trusted so he didn't mind doing a favor for his friend every once in a while. He knew Ty would help him out if he ever really needed it. He had proved that already on more than one occasion.

It was a little after one when the knocking on the door woke up a sleeping Jack.

Ty answered the door allowing a thin, dark haired man with a joint hanging from his lips into his home.

"Matt!" Ty greeted, clasping the man on his back.

"Hey Ty, was wondering if you could help me out."

Ty nodded towards the couch before leaning out of his door to check the street. Jack shook his head. Ty had always been one paranoid son of a bitch.

"Have a seat man; I'll be with you in a moment."

Jack shifted uncomfortably to the other side of the couch as Matt sat down. He had met Matt a few times before and wasn't particularly fond of him.

"Sup man?" Matt tried, nodding at Jack.

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded back. He was starting to wish that he had left earlier and gone back to school. At least then he could have fallen asleep in his history class without being interrupted or having to share a couch with Matt.

Jack frowned when Matt started to say something else but was relieved when the guy's phone went off interrupting him.

Ty walked back into the room, a small plastic baggie filled with white powder in his hand; a huge grin on his face.

"Alright, Matt, my friend… I've got the goods right he-"

"What do you mean you can't make it?" Matt yelled into the phone.

Ty stopped mid sentence and stood next to the coffee table frowning.

"I can't do yours too man. I got things I need to do. Ty's right here man, talk to him."

Matt stood and handed Ty his cell phone shrugging.

"Hello?" Recognition flooded Ty's face followed by anger as he listened to the phone. "Of course I understand." Ty lied through gritted teeth. His face and body language portrayed his true emotions. "Don't worry about it. I got it covered."

Ty slammed the phone shut without even waiting for a reply and screamed.

"What the hell was that about?" Jack asked timidly. He didn't want to come off as weak but he had to admit that Ty's behavior was scaring him a little.

"One of my guys got picked up for soliciting a prostitute and I needed him to drop off a package for me today."

Ty turned to Matt. "Matt can you handle your drops today alone?"

Matt shrugged. "No big deal. What about Mike's drop?"

Ty turned to Jack. "Do me a favor?"

Jack hesitated for a moment. Ty was his boy but he couldn't risk being late getting back to school. Bobby had only been home for three days and was making his life miserable. There would be living with him if Jack was late getting back to school. Not only would Bobby know he skipped school but he would question where he was. And after last night, Jack wasn't too sure Bobby would believe any half thought out lie he might have been able to concoct.

"I have to get back to school, Ty." Jack said reluctantly.

Ty nodded. "I know, but this will be quick. I swear. I have a guy waiting to meet you at the spot."

Jack wavered a minute longer before shrugging and standing to his feet.

"Fine, but only if it's close. I really can't be late man."

Ty nodded and ran into the other room returning with a small thick manila envelope.

"Hand this to my contact." Ty said. "He should give you one similar but with cash inside. I'll come by your place and pick it up later."

Jack nodded. "Just call me before you drop by."

Ty raised an eyebrow. "Your brother Bobby home?"

Jack nodded and took the envelope sticking it in the front part of his pants and covered it with his shirt for safe keeping.

"How long is he staying?" Ty asked.

"Supposed to be three weeks, but knowing Bobby..."

Jack didn't finish his sentence and Ty didn't push it.

"So where's this drop?" Jack continued patting his pants where the "package" was.

Twenty minutes later Jack was kicking the oldest tree at the neighborhood park. Cursing himself, he pulled out his phone to check the time, swearing again in disbelief that only three minutes had passed since the last time he'd checked it.

It was one fifty-three. He was supposed to meet Ty's contact at one fifty-five. School let out at in thirty-seven minutes and Bobby would no doubt be at the front of the school waiting.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Jack muttered to himself as he made his way over to the bathrooms. Hopefully this guy would be early.

A black guy dressed in baggy jeans and oversized t-shirt gave Jack the once over as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"You the guy Ty sent?" the man smoking the cigarette asked.

Jack made a face and stared at the man before nodding. An odd chill went through him at the idea of being alone in a bathroom with this man. He shifted uncomfortably silently cursing himself for not requesting a more public meeting spot to Ty.

Jack looked around the bathroom and frowned when he noticed they were alone. There was only one other stall that was occupied but Jack still didn't take much comfort in those odds.

"So do you have the stuff or not?" The man smoking the cigarette said.

Jack shook his head and regained his train of thought.

"Uh, yeah."

Jack removed the package from his pants and took a few steps toward the man.

"Hand it here kid. I'm not gonna bite you." The man laughed.

Jack forced a smile as the man snatched the package from his hand.

"Here kid."

Jack fumbled as another package was tossed his way just as the stall to the bathroom door opened.

Jack lost his breath and fear paralyzed him momentarily as he saw who had walked out of the stall and over to the bathroom sink.

Hurriedly, he tried to recover and pick up the package he had dropped onto the bathroom floor before he was recognized but to no avail.

"Jackie?"

The words reverberated in his ears over and over while his mind raced to come up with a plausible explanation.

"Hey Angel," Jack muttered with less conviction than he had hoped.

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait for an update. AP Exam weeks. We have the story written, it was just finding the time to upload them that was hard. Don't worry we have other chapter's coming soon. Final Exams start next week so we'll update whenever's possible. Thanks for the positive reviews. Glad you guys like it._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jo woke up in a dark room. Her head was pounding and her muscles were sore from hours of abuse.

A groan escaped her as she rolled over on her side. The bed she was on squeaked. The digital clock beside the bed read eleven fifty-two PM. Her brothers were going to kill her.

She made an effort to sit up and climb out of the bed, but a hand wrapped around her waist immobilizing her.

"Stay," came the raspy voice.

Fear paralyzed her momentarily as panic set in. And silent tears began to stream down Jo's face as she lied back down.

She was naked underneath the covers and felt completely exposed even in the darkness. A lump formed in her throat and Jo swallowed hard.

"I can't." She managed. Her voice was shaky and barely above a whisper. "I have to get home."

"Then let me drive you."

Jo shook her head and forced herself to an upright position groaning in pain as she moved. She ached all over. Her head, her stomach, in between her legs; every part of her ached.

Quietly she searched the floor for her clothes and quickly got dressed. She didn't bother turning on the light. She was too disgusted to look at herself or her partner in this sinful deed. She wanted nothing more than to go home and take a shower to wash off the horrid memories of that dreadful day.

"Are you sure you don't need me to drive you home?"

Jo looked at the man whose bed she'd just left and shook her head.

"No thanks." Jo muttered as she tied her shoes and smoothed her hair back into a ponytail.

Again she looked at the clock: twelve o' three AM.

She was already past late getting home. Bobby would have a cow the second she walked through the door. And she didn't really want to risk explaining why her Vice Principal was dropping her off at twelve in the morning.

No. She'd rather face Bobby's wrath with as minimal explanation as possible. She would walk home. It would give her plenty of time to think of a good excuse or at least one that her brothers would believe.

Jo grabbed her bookbag off of the floor and headed for the door, but not before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She looked worse than she did the night before. She had a bruise on the left side of her face where she had been repeatedly hit. And her throat was sore partially from being choked and partially from being forced to commit unspeakable acts.

Maybe her brothers would believe she had gotten into a fight and had been jumped. But then they would question her about where she was and who her attackers were and what they looked like. If Jerry was at home they might even force her to go to the hospital to be examined. There would be no hiding the full extent of her injuries then.

Jo kicked a can that was on the sidewalk into the street. Dreading the impending fallout that edged closer with each step she took toward home.

God, why didn't she just leave school after first period? Andrews had warned her of what was in store for her the moment she arrived.

If she was smart, she would have found Jack and told him everything. He would have told her what to do. He would have helped her out or at the very least; she wouldn't be going through all of this alone. After all, wasn't Jack the reason she was doing all of this any way? To protect him. To keep his secret safe.

Jo bit down on her bottom lip wincing slightly as the metallic taste of blood greeted her tongue. She winced slightly as the memory of that morning's events plagued her conscience.

_He slammed her locker door shut and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. He squeezed her arm tighter and slammed her back hard into the locker. _

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked gripping her arm even tighter._

_Panic flooded through Jo and her voice caught in her throat. Images of the previous night flooded her brain and a knot formed in her stomach. _

_She struggled to pull out of her captor's grasp but failed and was slammed once again into the lockers; a vice like grip tightening on her arm._

_"Mr. Andrews I-"_

_"Am late for my first period class. I am fully aware of that Miss Mercer." Andrews hissed into her ear. "Would you care to explain to me where you were yesterday? I saw you that morning and asked you to stop by office few minutes before the bell rang but you never showed."_

_A cold chill ran through Jo causing her skin to crawl at the thought of their previous encounter. _

_"I-I have to get to class. I'm already late." Jo stumbled. _

_Andrews was the Vice Principal and she knew that he wouldn't try anything in the hall with the cameras besides, there were still a few students lingering in the otherwise deserted halls._

_From across the hall it would look like Andrews was having a very intense conversation with a troubled student. _

_Andrews smiled that cheesy grin, the one that made Jo uncomfortable._

_"By all means, hurry to class Miss Mercer." Andrews took a step closer to Jo, his grip on her arm never wavering. "Just remember our little agreement. There are a lot of people who would pay to know where your big brother is. He's upset a lot of people since you two moved in with the Mercers hasn't he?" _

_Jo didn't know how to respond. Andrews's hand had released her arm and was up under her chin in an almost caring manner. _

_"All you have to do is keep up your end of our agreement and your brother stays safe. No one will ever have to know the unspeakable things that the two of you have done."_

_Jo flinched away from Andrews's touch when he made a motion of touching her face. _

_"Oh, don't be like that." Andrews purred. He grabbed Jo's face with his right hand and traced the outline of her lips with his thumb. "I'm not asking you to do anything you haven't done before."_

_Jo bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes doing her best to keep her tears at bay. _

_"And Joanna my dear, if you ever try to pull a stunt like you did yesterday; I won't hesitate to give up your brother. It was out of the kindness of my heart that I sent two of my students to give you a warning last night. But I hope you won't be making that mistake again."_

_Jo shook her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks. _

_Andrews had whispered that last part into her ear but she had heard him loud and clear. _

She had to tell Jack. Angel and Jerry would never understand and Bobby would just over-react to the entire situation and do something stupid without thinking.

No. Her safest bet was to tell Jack everything. At least then, she wouldn't feel like she was doing all of this alone.

Her phone vibrating in the front pocket of her jeans pulled her out of her thoughts.

Jerry was calling her.

Without thinking, she quickly hit ignore, preparing to weigh her options.

Her phone beeped twice telling her she had twenty-two missed calls. Twenty of which were from her brothers. Two were from her mother.

Guilt washed over Jo as she stared at her phone.

She was in a lot of pain, but she didn't want to go to a hospital. She had been humiliated enough for one day.

Her side was hurting badly.

These little "favors" as Andrews had called them were getting to be too much for her to handle. She felt like she had just been in a fight and lost. Something that never happened to Jo.

The sound of a twig snapping caught Jo's attention. She wasn't alone.

Without looking back she picked up her pace. She was a few minutes away from the rink.

The sound of her quickened heartbeat in her ears spurred her on. She didn't stop until she was standing under a streetlight in front of the ice rink where she and her brothers came to skate every so often.

Her decision was made.

Jo paused for a minute and prepared to dial a number she knew by heart.

She had been walking for over twenty minutes and was still a ways from her home.

"Jo!? Is that you?" a frantic Jack yelled into the receiver.

Jo hesitated before taking a deep breath and responding.

"Yeah, Jackie it's me. Can you pick me up? I'm at the rink."

Jo's voice still sounded off from her run to the rink and Jack could hear the panic in his sister's voice. She sounded scared.

"God, Joey are you okay! You scare us all half the death! Especially Ma."

"I know Jackie and I'm sorry. Can you come and get please?"

Now jack was scared. It wasn't like her to be late getting home. She always called and answered her phone so that no one would worry. Everything she had been doing lately seemed a little out of character for her. Bobby had even said that she had cut class the day before. That wasn't like Jo. Something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah, Joey. Sure." Jack said. Jo sounded panicked and he wanted to calm her down. "What's wrong? Why are you at the rink? It's twelve thirty at night. What's going on? Talk to me."

"Jackie please…" Jo pleaded. "Can't you just come get me?"

"Yeah Jo, hold on. Bobby and Jerry are driving around looking for you. I'll call Bobby and he can come get you."

"NO! Jack!" Jo shouted. The panic in her voice rising. "Just you. I need you to come and get me."

"Joey what's wrong?"

Jo was crying now. And jack felt like his heart was breaking. Now he knew something was definitely wrong. Jo never wanted just Jack unless it was something that she couldn't tell Bobby, Jerry, or Angel or even ma.

Jack was convinced. Whatever was wrong with Jo was definitely serious.

"Hold on Joey, okay. I'm on my way."

Jack didn't want to hang up on his baby sister but he had no choice. He had to call Bobby.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _This chapter was really long so I broke it up into two. This chapter is more Jack and Bobby centric. I promise we'll get back to what's going on with Jo. BTW- thanks for the reviews. We're glad you guys like it. Happy Memorial day all. Finals start this week so I will update whenever I can. Hopefully that will be really soon. Enjoy reading this as much as we've enjoyed writing it. Now back to the story..._

Chapter 5

**Earlier that day:**

"Just shut up and get in the damn car." Angel barked at his brother.

Jack was quiet as he slipped into the passenger seat. He had managed to tuck the money from the guy in the restroom into his pants successfully without Angel seeing, but he had gotten caught skipping school and Angel was in one of his moods.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked disobeying Angel and talking as he put on his seat belt.

"Home genius. It's after two and there's no point in taking you back to school." Angel shot Jack a look and shook his head. "What were you doing in the park anyway?"

Jack shrugged and looked out the window.

"Now you want to be quiet?" Angel shook his head a sighed. "Did you even bother going to any of your classes today?"

Jack remained silent and continued looking out the window.

"Fine, don't tell me. But if the school calls you know Bobby is going to have your ass." Angel mused. "Could you at least act like you got a little sense in that thick head of yours?"

Angel looked over at his brother who was still staring out the window. Shaking his head he took one hand off the wheel to punch Jack in the shoulder.

"Ow!" whined Jack. "What was that for?"

Angel laughed. "Pay attention, cracker Jack. Don't skip school."

Jack rubbed his shoulder and glared at his older brother.

They were pulling into the driveway when Jack asked, "Is Bobby home?"

Angel gave his brother a look that meant "duh".

"Yeah, this is his car remember?"

Jack slumped down into the seat as Bobby opened the front door and walked up to the car.

"Keys Angel," Bobby said holding out his hand as his brother tossed him his car keys. His eyes raised in surprise when he saw Jack slowly climbing out of the passenger seat and walk towards the front door.

"You picked them up early from school?"

Angel shook his head and pointed his thumb in jack's direction.

"Nope, picked that one up from the park."

Bobby shot Jack a look and Jack ran into the house.

He was headed for the stairs but didn't get far before Bobby caught up with him.

Grabbing his baby brother by the back of his shirt, Bobby slung Jack onto the couch.

"Why the hell weren't you in school?"

"Bobby lay off." Jack spat at his older brother struggling to return to an upright position after being thrown onto the couch. "It's not like you and Angel were saints. You've both skipped school before."

"This isn't about us Jackie. What the hell has gotten into you lately?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Bobby rolled his eyes and reached out to firmly grasp his brother's wrist and demand his attention.

"Ow, Bobby!" Jack scowled pulling on his wrist. "Quit being an ass and let me go."

Jack pulled at his wrist but had no luck.

"Talk Jackie. Skipping school, coming home at all hours of the night drunk and stoned out of your fucking mind. What the hell is going on with you lately?"

Jack averted his eyes.

"Jack," Bobby warned, "you'd better start talking. I mean it."

"There's nothing to say."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I had to deal with your hung over ass this morning. Joey skipped school yesterday, not to mention missed her curfew by two hours and now this bull shit?"

Jack lifted his head slightly at Bobby's comment about Jo.

"Jo skipped school yesterday?" Jack asked interrupting Bobby's rant.

"Bobby snorted. "Yeah. She cut her last to classes. Why don't you think about that the next time you come stumbling home at twelve in the morning high out and out of your frigging mind."

Jack's eyes widened and he stood up yanking his wrist out of Bobby's grasp.

Unbelievable, he thought. Bobby was actually blaming him for Jo screwing up like he and Angel were the perfect role models.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked his muscled arm wrapped around jack's waist. Air expelled from Jack's lungs as he was hoisted into the air only to be pinned down to the couch seconds later.

"Let me go Bobby!" Jack screamed angrily. He struggled under his brother's grasp. Knocking his head backwards he successfully managed to hit Bobby in the jaw.

Bobby tightened his grasp on his baby brother. Holding him down, he waited until Jack had quit squirming and was calm before releasing him.

"I let you go and you stay here. Do you understand?" Bobby asked.

When Jack made no protest Bobby climbed off of his brother and sat at the edge of the coffee table directly across from jack.

"Want to tell me what the hell that was about?" he asked.

Jack looked at the floor not responding causing an exasperate and impatient Bobby to run a hand over his exhausted face.

Bobby was growing slightly concerned with the way Jack was acting; he'd never instigate physical confrontation or even dare try to hurt one of his brothers. But Jack had been acting so different lately that it was hard not to think that other things might be going on.

Jack was obviously feeling trapped and nervous during their talk. Bobby sensed that straight away, which might have been what caused Jack to bolt, but regardless Bobby was pretty sure he had his answer and he really didn't like it.

"Jack…" Bobby tried.

"There is absolutely nothing going on Bobby." Jack screamed at his brother. "Jo skipping school was not my fault. Neither is her coming home late."

"I'm not saying that it is Jackie. But you need to take some responsibility for your actions and at some point grow the fuck up!"

"And what be like you? You're not role model yourself Bobby. Stop telling me what to do."

Bobby lost it. All the patience he had been forcing upon himself vanished.

"Someone has to. Damn it Jack! You won't listen to Ma, you say it's nothing but it's already something that's for damn sure."

"I have it under control!" Jack's voice was strained and he avoided Bobby's eyes.

Bobby gave him a look.

"Yeah, sure looks it. I mean, the state you were in last night… definitely controlled," he said sardonically.

"I just drank too much," Jack said hotly.

"Oh please, you're on a downward spiral, you really think I'm gonna stand by and let you continue?"

"I can do what I want, what are you gonna do? You leave in a week or two anyway" Jack sassed.

"Jack, I swear to God…"

Jack stood up abruptly, his body trembling as he clenched his fists to his sides in anger.

"Damn it Bobby, why can't you just leave me alone! I don't need you here and I don't want you to be here okay? Every time you come home you have to ruin something."

Bobby leant back with a raised eyebrow, eyeing his younger brother's tense form and wondering if he really would be stupid enough to lash out.

This was getting ridiculous; he couldn't believe this was even turning into an argument or that Jack was even_ making_ this into something more.

Jack was in the wrong and was being told he was. End of fucking story. If he knew what was good for him he'd fall the hell in line and fast.

"Sit the fuck down." Bobby growled.

Jack remained motionless, staring at the floor with his teeth grit.

"Jack!" Bobby barked.

Jack flinched at the sound, coming back to himself as he raised his head to stare at the figure before him who had pushed himself off the coffee table to stand taller.

"No!" He cried out, "Fuck you, Bobby! Stop trying to boss me around!"

Bobby snorted.

"What are you ten? Rein it in, Jack."

Jack could feel the anger building up, transforming the earlier panic and hopelessness of the situation he'd felt.

"You always do this! Think you can come back here and control me. You try to control everyone. I don't even know why you bother to come back," Jack sneered.

He was running his mouth but he couldn't seem to stop as adrenalin coursed through him.

"It's a good fucking thing I do," Bobby spat. He was finding it harder and harder to control his temper. "Look at the state of you! Do you think I'm going to stand by and do nothing? Ma's worried so of course I'm going to do something. I at least care enough not to add more to her plate you selfish moron."

"Don't start with that, Bobby!"

"Why, because it's the truth, Jackie?" Bobby laughed.

"Everything was fine before you showed up Bobby. Maybe when you get a life you won't have to keep sticking your nose into mine and Jo's."

Jack turned to walk away but was cut off by the bruising grip of a hand grabbing the back of his shirt and shoving him backwards. His arms flailed in the air momentarily as his body was slammed into the back of the couch with a huff of air escaping him. He was momentarily stunned as bobby's forearm applied slight pressure to his throat.

Bobby had never forcefully laid a hand on him and he felt some of the anger of earlier drain away, replaced by a feeling of overwhelming fear.

Bobby towered over him, eyes dark and mouth set in a grim line.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again, you understand me?"

A tense silence followed.

"Jack!"

"… Yeah… okay," Jack said his voice small.

Bobby stared at his subdued brother, noting his exhausted posture and feeling remorseful. He hadn't outright hit him, but he'd lashed out regardless and scared him. That was as good as the same thing.

"Jack, just tell me what's going on."

"I told you nothing."

Bobby blew out an annoyed breath. He hated not knowing what was going on.

The sound of the front door opening broke his train of thought and he turned to see Angel stepping through.

"What's going on with you two? Angel asked. "Bobby shouldn't you be picking up Jo from school?"

Bobby was about to respond when Jack moved beside him, taking the momentary distraction to escape as he rushed past and up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to know?"

Bobby shook his head. "Jack being an idiot as usual."

Angel nodded.

Bobby grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and walked towards the door.

"Where are you headed?" asked Angel.

Bobby sighed. "I'm late picking up Jo from school."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ AWWWWWW! Can't believe I forgot to post the second half of that last chapter. My apologies guys. I'm so sorry :( _

Chapter 6

Bobby walked back through the door almost an hour later slamming it behind him clearly pissed.

"What's your deal?" Angel asked his brother. He had been sitting on the couch watching TV when Bobby walked in and was walking to the fridge to grab a beer. He figured his brother could use one too.

"Where's Jo?"

"No fucking idea." Bobby said taking the beer from his brother. "Did the school call?"

"Angel raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Only about Jack. He missed every class. Jo was in school though."

Bobby nodded and stood up to walk over to the house phone. He dialed Jo's cell. No answer.

"Maybe she went to the library." Angel offered. "That's where she was at yesterday right?"

Bobby shook his head. "I already went by the library. She wasn't there."

Angel shrugged. "She went to school. She'll come home. She's probably at a friend's house. She does that sometimes. You were late picking her up. Maybe she decided to walk. She's fourteen. How much trouble could she get into?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow at his brother's nonchalant attitude toward their sister but let it go.

"Where's jack?" he asked.

"In his room. He went for a walk a few minutes after you left but came back and started playing his guitar."

Bobby nodded and followed angel back into the living room.

It was after eight o'clock and Jo still wasn't home yet.

Taking a deep breath Bobby knocked on the Jack's bedroom door. He waited a few minutes and continued to knock. When there was still no answer Bobby opened the door and let himself in.

Jack was sitting on his bed, headphones on his head a strumming his guitar.

Bobby waved his hand in front of his brother's face succeeding in getting his attention.

"Do you know where Jo is?"

Jack shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Probably at the library or a friend's house or something. Did you try calling her?"

Bobby resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Thanks captain obvious, of course I did. She's not answering her phone."

Jack shrugged. "She's fine; her phone battery might have died." Jack looked at his watch. "She doesn't have to be home for a few minutes anyway."

Bobby shook his head and walked back downstairs. Reheating a slice of cold pizza he wondered when his brothers had become so self absorbed.

It was after eleven o'clock.

Bobby was out of options.

"I can't reach her ma." Bobby said into the phone.

"What do you mean you can't reach her?" Evelyn Mercer was confused. It was eleven at night and she was getting a call from her eldest son. Something wasn't right.

"I mean, I don't know where's she's at ma. She's not home and she hasn't called."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No, and running away was more Jackie's thing ma. She came home late last night after cutting her last two classes yesterday and I talked to her this morning. She was fine and the school said she was in class. She just never came home."

"She was late coming home yesterday?"

"Yeah, but not this late. She's fourteen ma, I'm worried."

Evelyn was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and asking, "You're sure she's not just at a friend's house?"

"I don't know ma. She's not answering her phone."

Evelyn paused again. "When was the last time you heard from her?"

"When I dropped her off at school. I was late picking her up because Jack and I got into it after Angel caught him skipping school. She wasn't there when I went to pick her up so I thought she walked to the library or something but she hasn't called or anything."

"That doesn't sound like Jo."

"I know. Should I call the police or something?"

"I don't think that will be necessary Bobby. You said she missed curfew last night without calling. Maybe tonight's a repeat. She's been doing that a lot lately, but she usually calls. Check with Jerry to make sure that she isn't over there with him and Camille. She's done that a few times too. Try not to worry so much yet. I'm sure she's fine. Call me when she gets home."

Bobby sighed. He could hear the stress in his mother's voice and he regretted calling her. But he hadn't known what else to do.

"Alright ma, but if she's not home in the next ten minutes I'm going to look for her myself."

"Oh, Bobby."

It was almost midnight and Jo still wasn't home and she wasn't at Jerry's.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked his brothers.

Bobby was grabbing his keys and Angel was throwing on his shoes.

"Out to look for Jo." Bobby replied curtly. "Stay here, if she comes home before us call."

Jack nodded.

Even he was starting to worry. It wasn't like Jo to stay out this late; especially not on a school night. If Jo thought she was going to be five minutes late she would call so that they wouldn't worry. The fact that they hadn't heard anything from Jo since school didn't look to good.

It was around twelve thirty when Jack's phone started ringing. He was downstairs watching TV waiting on someone to walk back through the door.

The caller ID read Jo. Anxiously Jack answered the phone.

Jo!? Is that you?" a frantic Jack yelled into the receiver.

It was Jo. She was at the rink. What she was doing there at twelve thirty at night was anyone's guess but she sounded scared.

Jo was crying now. Whatever was wrong with Jo was definitely serious.

"Hold on Joey, okay. I'm on my way."

Jack didn't want to hang up on his baby sister but he had no choice. He had to call Bobby.

Bobby answered on the first ring.

"Jack, did Joey come home?"

"No." Jack told his brother. "She just called. She says she's at the ice rink. Bobby she was crying and she sounded really scared. She wouldn't tell what was wrong though."

Bobby sighed deeply. "Alright Jack. We're on our way to get her now. Call ma and Jerry and let them know she's okay."

"Okay."

Bobby snapped his phone shut and continued down the street. They were five minutes away from the rink and Bobby was growing more worried with each second that passed.

Something was definitely wrong and he didn't like it.

His fears were confirmed when he saw Jo sitting on the bench in front of the building.

She looked like a frightened little kid sitting all alone. Her knees pulled up tightly to her chest and her arms wrapped snuggly around her legs. She was crying.

Both Angel and Bobby inhaled sharply at the sight of their baby sister. She looked as if she'd been attacked.

Her dark hair hung in a messy pony tail with loose strands sticking to her bruised and tear streaked face.

"Joey?" Bobby called out.

Jo looked up to see two dark figures slowly approaching her. Crying harder she shook her head moving towards the opposite end of the bench.

"Joey?" One of the dark figures called her name. Jo froze.

"Joey girl, come here." Bobby called to his sister as he stepped into the light.

Jo looked and saw her eldest brother walking toward her.

"Bobby," the girl exclaimed.

Bobby stared in horror at his baby sister as she wrapped her arms around his waist. A myriad of emotions overcame him; relief at finding his sister but anger and unbridled rage towards whoever had hurt her.

Her face was littered in bruises from what he could see and the cut on her lip was bleeding again. Deeper from where she had bitten it.

"Joey, what happened, huh?" Angel asked helping her into the back seat of Bobby's car before climbing in beside her.

Jo was quiet the entire way home ignoring the string of questions her brothers asked that eventually fell into silence.

Upon reaching the front door, she fell into the same routine as yesterday. Kicking off her shoes at the steps and running up the stairs to jump into the shower.

Bobby was at a lost. He stood outside the bathroom door for over thirty minutes waiting on his sister.

Jo opened the bathroom door greeting her brother with steam from her long scalding shower. She was dressed in one of his old t-shirts and basketball shorts. Her dark hair dripping wet as hung on her shoulders. She was still crying and shook slightly as she stood in the doorway.

Bobby opened his mouth to speak and Jo shook her sinking to the floor in front of him.

Bobby sighed and sat down beside her.

"Talk to me Joey." Bobby tried. He hated not knowing what was going on with his siblings. "What happened today? Did you get into a fight? Who hurt you?"

Jo groaned and hid her face behind her knees sobbing quietly to herself but not answering Bobby's questions.

Bobby gently grabbed his sister's shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position. His hand's grabbed under her armpits and very softly he stood, pulling Jo up with him into his arms. Her legs automatically wrapped around her brother's waist and his hands gripped under her thighs. Jo buried her face into the crook of his neck and continued to cry.

It was exactly like you'd hold a young child. Bobby thought to himself. And that's exactly what Jo was. She was barely a teenager at fourteen and had been through enough trauma to last her a lifetime. She was still a child though and Bobby needed to remember that; a scared and confused little girl who just needed to be held.

Bobby walked down the hall to the bedroom that Jo and Jack shared. Jack was already in his bed fast asleep under the covers.

Bobby looked at the clock. It was almost two in the morning.

Bobby moved to sit down on Jo's bed and repositioned her legs so that they were hanging off the same side of his lap. Jo was still clinging to his torso.

Bobby leaned back slightly and tugged at his sister. He wasn't use to her being this clingy. "Jo, look at me."

Jo shook her head and held on tighter. She didn't want to move. She felt safe in the arms of her big brother.

"Just let me get a better look at you okay?" Bobby urged.

Jo relented. With a shaky breath she pulled away from her brother's neck.

Bobby frowned as he smoothed the hair away from her bruised face.

"Is anything else hurt?"

Jo bit down on her lower lip causing the spot caked with dried blood to begin bleeding again. She stared down at Bobby's chest looking at nothing in particular before slowly nodding her head and shifting on her brother's lap.

Bobby frowned at his sister and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist to keep her from running.

Jo winced from the pain the action caused her.

Bobby caught the subtle reaction and moved his sister so that he could lift up her shirt. Bobby's eyes grew wide and he inhaled sharply at the sight of the blue-purplish bruise that covered his baby sister's torso.

Quickly he pulled her shirt back down and lifted her off of his lap and placed her on the bed beside him.

He frowned when he noticed a similar bruise on her neck that appeared to be from a handprint.

"Get some sleep." Bobby said pulling back the covers. His words came out in a harsh whisper as he struggled to keep the rage bottling up inside him from being noticed.

Jo noted the change in her brother but didn't say anything as she climbed under the covers. She could tell that Bobby was angry and was hoping it wasn't at her.

"Goodnight." Bobby said turning off the room light and shutting the bedroom door behind him.

He stood outside of his siblings' room anger coursing through his veins at whoever had hurt his sister.

He was livid and someone was going to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack took another long drag of the cigarette before expelling the smoke into the air allowing it to mix with the other fragrances of Ty's home.

It was only nine in the morning but already he felt drained. He hadn't bothered with school or given Bobby nor Angel the impression that he was going. Not that he believed either one of them cared at this point. Bobby had been on the phone talking to ma when he had left and Angel and Jerry were in the kitchen talking about taking Jo to the hospital to be looked at. Not that it would matter much.

Jo wouldn't tell them what was going on. He didn't believe that she would have even told him if she hadn't been tricked into it.

Jo had woken up in the middle of the night crying in her sleep. He had been asleep when she came into the room. He had tried to stay awake to talk to her but was too tired. When she had woken him up at four in the morning mumbling and crying he knew he had to find out what was wrong with his baby sister.

Fear and anger immobilized him as she detailed the horror she had experienced for the last few months. Their vice principal had taken advantage of her and their situation. Using it to manipulate Jo and exploit her for "favors".

She had been crying as she explained how Andrews had used her. How he had hurt her repeatedly and sent others to attack her when she wouldn't cooperate.

Jack had been angry and ashamed. This wasn't her battle to fight. When she told him what Andrews was threatening her with, it was all he could do not to borrow Bobby's car and drive to Andrews's place right then and there. Fortunately, Jo had showed him where that would be nothing but a huge mistake and would only make matters worse for the both of them.

No, Jack couldn't handle Andrews on his own. He needed help. And Ty was just the man who could help him out.

Ty returned from the kitchen a bowl of cereal in hand. He motioned for Jack to scoot over before taking a seat on the couch a few inches away.

"So Andrews is blackmailing you and threatening to tell JT's boys where you're staying and that it was you who tricked his little brother out of all that blow?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, he's got Jo wrapped up in this too."

Ty shook his head. "I understand getting pissed over some drugs but seriously? Involving Jo, now that was just messed up."

Jack sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair. "Think we can fix this?"

Ty nodded and took another bite of his cereal. "JT still think you guys stay in Dearborn Heights?"

Again Jack nodded. "Yeah, for now at least."

"Good," Ty said, mouth full of cereal. "Let's keep it that way."

* * *

Bobby hung up the phone and took a deep breath rubbing his hands over his eyes. He had just gotten off of the phone with Evelyn after spending almost an hour trying to convince her that everything was okay. She had wanted to leave her case and catch the next flight home. Bobby had managed to calm his mother down saying that Jo "seemed okay" and that it was nothing that he and the guys couldn't handle. Even after explaining everything that he knew had happened Evelyn didn't seem overly convinced.

"Three days Bobby. Just give me three more days to wrap things up here and I'll be home soon enough, alright dear?"

"Yeah, ma. Everything will be fine. I promise to watch her and Jack like hawks."

Evelyn sighed. "Okay, but Bobby Mercer I'm trusting you. Something's going on with your siblings, Jo especially. Just keep a closer eye on them for me and if you can figure out what's bothering them…"

"Don't worry ma. I'll handle it."

"Alright Bobby. Love you."

"Love you too ma."

Angel and Jerry were sitting at the kitchen table arguing when he returned to join them.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Jerry was saying. "She could be seriously hurt."

Angel shook his head. "No, man. Ma's not here and we have no idea what actually happened. Jo didn't tell us anything last night. What if child protective services gets involved?"

"She's fourteen. We can say she got into a fight and won't tell us what happened." Jerry countered. "It's not a complete lie because she won't actually say what happened."

Angel shrugged. "I still don't think it's a good idea. What do you think Bobby?"

Bobby looked up at his brothers more annoyed with the conversation than anything else. He wanted answers and would be damned if he was just going to sit around listening to the two of them instead of going to find the sonofabitch who actually hurt his little sister.

"I think we can sit around here talking 'til we're blue in the face or we can go and get some answers." Bobby responded.

He pushed his chair back and made to leave the kitchen heading for the stairs when he was stopped by Jerry.

"Move." He barked at his brother.

Jerry didn't budge. "She's not like us man. She's a girl. You can't muscle answers out of her."

Bobby stood his ground. "I'm not waiting around for something else to happen. You weren't there last night. Someone hurt her and I'm not about to let whoever it was get away with that. Now move your black ass out of my way Jerry!"

Jerry put his arm across the corridor of the steps, blocking Bobby's path completely, earning him a forceful shove from his brother.

"You're right." Jerry said still blocking the stairway. "She's hurt. Let's take her to get checked out then talk to her after we're sure she's okay. Isn't that what ma would want?"

"Jerry…" Bobby warned. His patience was wearing thin.

Angel put a hand on his eldest brother's shoulder.

"Hey Bobby, I want to get the people who hurt Jo too but maybe we should make sure that she's okay first."

Bobby shrugged off his brother's hand.

"Fine, but the second the doctors say she's fine. I'm getting answers. I'm going to find the son of a bitch who hurt her and make him wish he was never born."

Jerry moved out of the way.

"Yeah, of course." Angel commented. "We'll be right there with you man."

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where the hell is Jack?"

Angel shrugged. "He left a while ago. He didn't have his book bag so I doubt he was going to school."

Bobby sighed and rubbed at his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"Hopefully he has his cell phone on him and will answer when we call. I'm going to go tell Jo to get dressed. Ma's going to be mad when she finds out. She can't go on one trip without one of us Mercer's needing to go to the hospital while she's gone. "


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bobby was pacing. They had been waiting for half an hour. Jo had fought them about coming to the hospital but in the end had relented. She had cried the entire drive but refused to tell them what had happened to her.

Jerry looked at his brother and shook his head. "Bobby will you quit pacing? Being in a hospital is nerve racking enough without you adding to the stress in the room. You look like your about to go postal."

Bobby shot his brother a look of acid before sitting down in a chair across from him and Angel.

"This is taking way too long." He stated.

Angel frowned. "I told y'all this was a bad idea. She came in here all bruised and banged up. They're going to report us to CPS I'm sure of it and ma's under enough stress as is."

Bobby swatted at the back of Angel's head. "Relax would you. No one's reporting no one to no damn CPS. Let's just make sure Jo's alright and get the hell out of here. I hate hospitals."

It was another ten minutes before the doctor came and spoke to them. A middle aged man around Bobby's height wearing a solemn look approached them. Bobby was on his feet first.

"Joanna Mercer?" The doctor asked.

The brother's stood. "That's us." Bobby informed him.

The doctor raised an eyebrow giving them each a look.

"We're her brothers. Adopted." Bobby clarified.

The doctor nodded before clearing his throat. "Of course. I'm Dr. Wright. I'm just going to jump into it. Her chart said that she was in a fight?"

He paused. Neither of the brothers responded.

"There were no serious injuries." The doctor continued. "She has a significant amount of bruising to her lower back and torso but I don't believe that there is any serious internal damage. There was something else that I needed to inform you of. Is her primary guardian available?"

Bobby folded his arms and cleared his throat. "Our mother's away on a business trip, but I'm responsible for her. Why?"

Dr. Wright looked uneasy. "Now this is none of my business but does your sister have a boyfriend?"

Bobby frowned at the doctor. "No, why?"

"Well we were very thorough in our examination and there were signs of past injuries. Injuries that would indicate that she was being abused. According to her file this isn't the first time she's been brought in with these types of injuries, which wouldn't be an issue since it not uncommon in situations like these with foster children; however, when we performed the rape kit there were-"

"Excuse me?" Bobby interjected.

Dr. Wright took a deep breath before frowning deeply and continuing. "Mr. Mercer, your sister had multiple contusions on her body in various stages of healing. Considering her past and the circumstances, a pelvic examination was performed. Joanna denies being sexually assaulted though there were signs of recent physical injury."

Angel remained quiet and stared at the ground as Bobby struggled to control the rage that burned inside of him. Jerry took a step toward the doctor. Continuing the conversation with the doctor on behalf of his brothers.

"But she is going to be okay though right?" Stammered an upset Jeremiah.

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, but like I said, the injuries don't lie. They're evidence enough that she was assaulted even if she denies it. She's going to need some time to recover but she should be okay. Physically anyway."

Jerry nodded. Thinking of Angel he quickly asked. "The rape kit. Are the police or CPS going to get involved?"

"Joanna is denying an assault and she specifically asked me not to report it. So no. Without her statement there is nothing the police can really do. It will however be in her medical records. I'm not calling CPS personally but it will go on file that she was in the hospital. Her chart has it reported as a fighting incident. And maybe she's telling the truth but if she's not then that will be for them to investigate."

"Okay, thank you."

"Can we see her now?" Angel asked.

Dr. Wright nodded. "Of course."

The three followed the doctor down a hall and past several doors before stopping and knocking on the door of one and entering.

"I'll leave you be. I'll grab her discharge papers and you all will be free to get out of here."

Jerry thanked the doctor again before he disappeared.

The four Mercers were left alone in the hospital room. Jo had already changed back into her clothes and was sitting on the edge of the bed her face buried in her hands.

Bobby was the first to break the silence.

He tapped Jo gently on the knee before sitting down in a chair across from the bed and pulling it directly in front of her.

"We need to talk." He said.

* * *

Ty was looking at Jack like he had lost his mind.

The two were arguing.

"That's insane!" Ty commented. "And not at all what I meant. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Jack shook his head. "Do you have a better suggestion?"

Ty frowned. "No, but that doesn't make your plan a good one. Why not just involve your brothers? You said Jo was hurt pretty bad right? Don't you think she will tell them so they can help you?"

Jack shook his head. "No way. Jo won't tell them. Bobby might be able to force it out of her. But not with Angel and Jerry around. They won't let him bully it out of her. No one can find out about this."

Ty sighed and shook his head again.

"I still don't like it, but it's the best thing we got right now so…. What do you need?"

* * *

Bobby was furious as he marched back downstairs and headed into the kitchen. He had just spent the last half hour trying to talk some sense into his sister. He had tried everything he could short of putting his hands on her to convince her to open up to him. To any of them. Nothing had worked.

Angel stood beside him leaning on the counter.

"Any luck?" he asked. He held out a beer to both of his brothers.

Bobby shook his head. Groaning in frustration as he sat down. "She just keeps crying and saying that she doesn't want to talk about it."

He took a sip from the beer in front of him. "What did ma say?"

Jerry frowned. "I told her everything the doctor said and that Jo was denying all of it. Ma wants to talk to her."

Bobby shook his head. "Good luck with that. Maybe ma can get the truth out of her considering she's not telling us anything."

Jeremiah sighed dejectedly as he slumped down into the kitchen chair. Their sister was suffering and she wouldn't let any of them in to help.

The front door opened causing the brothers to jump up in their seats.

Bobby arrived at the front door first.

"Damn it, Jack. Where the hell have you been all day?" an exasperated Bobby yelled.

Jack didn't respond. Kicking off his shoes he brushed past his brother.

Bobby grabbed him by the shoulder immobilizing him.

Bobby glared hard at Jack who didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence as he spun the teen around to face him.

Jack, who had been scared by the action the day before, didn't seem fazed by his brother's touch.

"Jo," Jack called over his shoulder ignoring Bobby completely. "Let's go!"

Jo appeared at the top of the stairs fully dressed in faded jeans and an oversized sweatshirt.

Bobby released Jack and stood at the bottom of the stairs blocking her pathway.

"You're not going anywhere." Bobby enlightened her. "Neither are you," he said turning back to face Jack.

Jack looked less than thrilled. He ignored Bobby, quickly putting his shoes back on.

"Jack I'm serious." Bobby warned.

Jo followed Jack's lead putting on her shoes. Bobby grabbed her wrist.

"Jo, I mean it." Bobby grumbled through clenched teeth. His patience with these two was wearing thin and he was beginning to grow annoyed.

"Bobby let her go." Jerry said alarmed.

Bobby tightened his grasp.

"Ow! Bobby you're hurting me."

Bobby frowned at his sister before releasing her. "You two aren't going anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Bobby relax would you!" Angel yelled at his brother. He had maneuvered himself in front of the door. "Jo and Jackie here aren't going anywhere."

"Damn right, they're not!" Bobby said. "Couch! Now!" Bobby pointed at the couch a few feet away.

Jo started to move but Jack tugged at her arm and she remained rooted next to her brother. Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it Joanna. Sit."

"I'm not a dog Bobby." Jo objected. Her voice was quiet.

Bobby clenched his teeth. "Jo, don't start. Sit your asses on that couch NOW!"

Jo relented, but Jack stood his ground. "Bobby you don't get to order us around! You're not ma!"

"Like I give two fucks! You're not leaving this house! I'll lock the two of you in your room if I have to."

Jack glared at his brothers. Biting his lip he kicked off his shoes. "Fine." Jack made a bee line for his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Bobby didn't move to stop him.

Jo was crying. Jerry moved to sit next to her.

"Jo Jo, talk to us." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close.

Jo shook her head crying harder. "I can't. I can't."

"Why the hell not?" an exasperate Bobby yelled.

Jo cried harder.

"Bobby-" Jerry defended.

"No, Jer. I'm tired of the run around. I want answers and I want them now. What the hell happened last night?"

Jo cried harder into Jerry's arms.

Bobby sighed frustrated falling back into the big chair in the living room.

"You're going to be mad." Came a quiet voice from the bottom of the steps.

Bobby and Jerry both turned to see Jack sitting face buried in his hands. They hadn't heard him come back downstairs.

"Why would we be mad?" Angel asked. He had abandoned his post at the front door and was standing across from Jack.

Jack shrugged, face still buried in his hands.

"Because I slept with Vice Principal Andrews." Jo said.

"No shit. For real?" Angel said looking at Jack.

Jo broke down in tears, sobbing loudly into Jerry's arms.

"What do you mean 'slept with'? Like you screwed the Vice Principal?"

Jo only nodded, crying harder.

Jerry pulled her in closer, her head against his chest. "Hey, hey. You're okay Jo Jo. I got you."

Bobby stood. His hands were clenched into fists. "He's the one who hurt you?"

Jo nodded.

Jerry reached for the phone. "I'm calling the police."

Jack stood. "Don't!"

"And why the hell not?" Angel questioned.

"Because, he's blackmailing us."

Bobby moved closer to Jack, but kept his attention focused on Jo. "What do you mean blackmailing? He's forcing you to have sex with him by threatening you?"

"Bobby please don't." Jo pleaded.

"Answer the question Jo. Is he?"

Jo cried harder nodding.

Bobby turned on Jack. "What does he have on you, huh? You've been letting her sleep with the fucking Vice Principal, why?"

Jack didn't respond. Bobby was done playing games and beating around the bush. Jack was cornered. Bobby was pissed. Bobby grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt and even Jeremiah didn't object or try to stop him.

"Jack, I'm not playing anymore." Bobby warned. He had turned his younger brother around and forcefully pushed him backwards into the armchair he had been previously sitting in.

Talk, Jackie!" Bobby barked.

Jack swallowed hard, his confidence waning. "I didn't know." Jack nearly cried. "I didn't fucking know Bobby. I just found out. Jo told me this morning."

Bobby took a step back. "Okay, one of you needs to start talking now!"

Jack was quiet for a moment and didn't know where to begin. "Jo, maybe you should tell them."

Jo sat up and wiped the tears from her face before nodding.

"It was my fault," she began. "Some kids were giving me a hard time the first couple weeks of school and there was this fight and I got sent to the office. I didn't get into trouble because I was new and I wasn't really fighting so Andrews gave me a warning. But the same kids were messing with me after and I got caught with some pills in my locker and I was going to get expelled so Andrews offered me a deal."

"And you took it?" Angel yelled.

Jo shook her head tears misting up her eyes. "No. of course not! But that's when he brought up all that shit with Jack and JT. I didn't have a choice after that. I was going to be expelled and JT would have known where we were. I couldn't let that happen."

"How did your Vice Principal even know about this JT guy?" Jeremiah asked.

"He's JT's uncle." Jo told them. "When ma took me to the open house I knew I had seen him before, but I couldn't remember where until he threatened me with telling JT. We had met him at our last foster home before coming here. I just didn't remember it at the time."

Bobby shook his head. "Why didn't you just tell us? I could've handled those kids at school for you. And where the hell did you get pills from Jo? You can't be that stupid!"

"They weren't hers." Jack whispered.

"Fuck! What the hell Jackie!"

"I wasn't thinking she'd get caught. I'm sorry."

Jerry ignored his brothers. "So what happened last night?"

Jo looked down and began picking at a loose thread on the bottom of her sweatshirt avoiding eye contact with her brothers.

"I waited for Bobby after school, but when he was late I started walking. I figured Jack had either ditched and went home early or was with one of his friends; so I decided to go to the library." Her voice broke as she continued to speak. Silent tears flowing down her face. "I was on my way there when Vice Principal Andrews saw me walking. He asked me if I needed a ride. I told him no, that I had plans to meet some friends. He told me to get in. Threatened me. I got in and he drove to his house."

"He kidnapped you then raped you?" Jerry asked in shock.

"More like traded me." Jo muttered.

"That's it!" Bobby said. His hands were balled up into fists. "Where does this asshole live?"

"Bobby don't." Jo pleaded. "What about JT? I'll take care of him too Joey. Don't worry about it."

Jo shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes. "I'm sorry Bobby. I'm so sorry."

Jerry held his sister as she cried. "Jo Jo, go on upstairs. We'll take care of this."

Jo quietly obeyed. She collapsed on her bed shaking as she sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

Bobby grabbed his keys. "Where did she say Andrews lives?"

Jerry grabbed the house phone again. "She didn't. But I think we should call the police and report the Vice Principal. We can handle JT on our own."

Bobby shook his head. "Not yet. I want a piece of that S.O.B myself first."

"I'm with Bobby," Angel chimed in.

"Me too." Jack agreed.

Jeremiah frowned. "Fine, but we should still handle JT first. What's the deal with him anyway? Jo said he's Andrews' nephew who was at your last foster home?"

"He wants me dead." Jack replied.

Bobby frowned. "What for?"

Jack sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "His foster dad was an abusive jerk who used to hurt me and Jo. JT was a drug dealer. His little brother was messing with Jo one day so I beat him up and stole his drugs. Randy was so embarrassed he didn't tell JT that it was me who stole it, but he did tell his uncle. Randy told JT that it was a rival drug dealer who stole it."

Jerry asked, "So why would JT want you dead if he has no clue that it was really you who stole the drugs?"

"Because…" Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink sheet of folded paper. Bobby took the sheet from his hand.

"You're suspended from school for assaulting the Vice Principal?"

"I confronted Andrews about what he did to Jo and he laughed. Tried to threaten me. I swung and hit him. Security escorted me off of the property, but not before Andrews wrote me up and called JT to let him know that I was the one who had beaten up his little brother and robbed him."

"Great. Just fucking great!" Bobby muttered.

Angel moved closer to Jack but made sure he was still a good distance from Bobby. "Hey, uh…Jack? Is JT's last name Marx?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Angel glanced at Bobby then looked away quickly.

"Damnit Angel! I swear to God!" Bobby sighed. "Between you and Jack and Jo too lately. I can't catch a break."

"What is it?" asked Jeremiah innocently.

Bobby shook his head. "Remember how I told you we were going to have to handle Angel's little problem earlier?"

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…."

"This JT guy is it."

Jerry's grew wide. "Shit Angel! Seriously?"

Angel shrugged. "At least I asked for help. The god damn wonder twins over there were trying to solve all their problems solo and just ended up making things worse."

"Screw you Angel." Jack said.

Angel was about to respond when the front door opened introducing a half smiling Evelyn who was struggling with groceries.

The brothers let their conversation die for the moment and all moved to help their mother.

"Ma, what are you doing home so early?" Bobby asked placing the bags on the kitchen table. "I thought you weren't coming home for three more days?"

Evelyn smiled. "I know, but when Jeremiah called and told me what the doctor had said, I decided to come back home early."

"Ma, I could have handled it."

"I know, and that was exactly what I was afraid of Bobby Mercer." Evelyn was smiling but her voice was stern.

She knew her eldest son had a temper and knew that he would try and take matters into his own hands. She may not be able to stop him from acting on his own, but she could at least make sure that the situation didn't spiral out of control.

"Don't worry, ma. Nothing is going to happen."

"Alright dear. Where is your sister? How is she doing?"

Bobby frowned. "She's in her room. Ma she's really upset."

"Did she say why?"

"Yeah, but I think you should hear it from her. By the way, I called the school. She and Jack aren't going back until Vice Principal Andrews is fired."

Evelyn frowned. "Bobby, I don't think that was such a good-"

"Trust me ma. It was" Bobby grabbed his keys.

"Where are you boys going?"

The brothers stopped. The four of them were on their way out the door.

"We have to go handle something ma but we'll be right back." Jerry informed her.

Evelyn shook her head. "Be careful and I'm not going to wait up but dinner will be here if you get back within the hour."

Bobby kissed his mother on the cheek. "Be back later ma."

* * *

The brothers had been gone for two hours.

Dinner was ready and Jo still hadn't come out of her room.

It was after eight o' clock.

Evelyn knocked on her daughter's bedroom door before letting herself in. She was carrying a plate. She had specifically made all of Jo's favorites for dinner in the hopes of getting her to eat something. Jerry had told her how Jo had refused to eat all day.

"Joanna, dear? Are you awake? Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

Evelyn took a seat at the foot of Jo's bed. "Sweetheart, you have to eat."

Jo sat up slowly. Her back to her mother, not wanting to turn around.

"Jo?"

Jo turned so that she and Evelyn were face to face.

Evelyn frowned but didn't say a word; instead, offered the plate.

Jo took it with shaky hands.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Evelyn asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_**Warning! This Chapter gets really graphic especially in language. When we wrote it I guess we were feeling some type of way. I apologize if it offends anyone because that is not our intention. You have been warned.**_

**-Bonus- Updates will be on a more predictable schedule though. Expect at least one new chapter a week. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Earlier that Day:**

Jack was pissed. He folded up the pink sheet of paper that had just been given to him and stuffed it in his pocket. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that he was still being watched. He continued walking away from the school.

When he was a good distance from the campus grounds he took out his cell phone and dialed Ty.

"Yeah, Mercer. What's up?"

"Hey Ty, I was thinking that you might be right about involving my brothers."

"Why? What happened?" Panic was evident in Ty's voice.

"I think I just signed my old death warrant. Andrews just suspended me and called JT."

"Shit man. You gonna tell Bobby?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice."

"Maybe you should still make that deal with JT for insurance. If things go bad when your brothers show up, at least you can prevent a blood war."

Jack sighed. He didn't have any other choice.

"Thanks Ty."

"Anytime man."

Jack hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello?" The voice that answered was crying.

"Jo? What's wrong?"

"Jack, hey. Nothing's wrong? What's up?" Jack could hear Jo trying to compose herself over the phone. It wasn't working that well.

"Joey, talk to me. What happened?" Jack tried.

Jo sighed deeply into the phone. "It's nothing Jack. Bobby took me to the hospital."

Jack paused. "Are you okay? Does he know?"

Jo shook her head, then realizing he couldn't see said, "I'm okay Jackie. No, Bobby, Angel, and Jerry still don't know, but they keep asking."

"Okay, well bad news for us is Andrews just told JT."

"Shit Jackie! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I was trying to help."

"For all the good it did. Now what do we do?" Jo was crying again and that was the last thing that Jack wanted. It was his job to fix this. He didn't know how exactly, but he would figure something out.

"Jo, listen to me. I'm going to fix this. I have an idea, but it involves dealing with JT again."

Jo didn't respond.

"Jo, come on. I know it's not perfect, but at least it's better than messing around for Andrews."

Jo was crying. Jack could hear it.

"Jack, I'm sick of being used like that. If JT knows then maybe we should tell Bobby. Jack please. If Bobby and JT go at it…."

"Jo, let me talk to JT first. I can make a deal that doesn't end in a blood feud. I promise that it won't be like before."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jackie." Jo warned. "And what about the letters? Have you decided whether or not we should tell ma?"

Jack groaned at the mere mention of the letters. The situation with Jo, Andrews and JT had been an unfortunate but welcomed distraction from the stress of his own troubling situation.

Jack shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "No, and don't say anything to Bobby or anyone okay? Why? Did another one come?"

"Yeah," Jo answered wearily. "One for both of us. Maybe we should just talk to ma when she gets back. He's in jail Jack. It's not like he can do anything to actually hurt us from there. And it doesn't sound like he even wants to do that. Besides he's your-"

"NO." Jack said with a little more force than he intended. He didn't want to yell at Jo, but this was a complicated situation and he didn't want anyone else finding out. This was something that was just between the two of them.

Jack sighed, "Jo, don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Jo didn't respond and Jack didn't know what else to say.

He hung up.

It would take him two hours on the bus to get to JT's side of town. No telling how long it would take to convince JT Marx and his boys not to start a war with the Mercers. And another two hours, assuming he lived through the conversation with the Marx brothers, to get back home.

Great…

* * *

Jack walked up the sidewalk to the large, two story, old, brick house. Trepidation, and anxiety overwhelming him. This house did not bring back fond memories for him or Jo. Jack remembered hiding in the closet listening to the inebriated tirade of their foster dad. He remembered countless nights for him and Jo taking turns keeping watch so that no one could hurt them and the other children couldn't play pranks on them in their sleep.

This was one of the worst foster homes that he could ever have remembered staying in. Gingerly, he raised a hand to face, remembering the sting of a hand going across his cheek. The warning shot right before a heavy blow was landed. He cringed at the thought as another memory ignited. A young Jo, only ten years old, being held back by a massive arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist. Tears streaming down her face as she begged for her brother's punishment to stop. A younger Jack, at twelve, lying on the kitchen floor next to a broken glass. His hand was bleeding from where the glass had cut him when he went to pick it up. An angry man, fueled by liquor stood over him. Kicking the younger Jack repeatedly.

Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to shake off the memory. He didn't want to go back there. He never wanted to go back there. Yet here he was. Standing outside the house yet again that had cause him so much pain and misery as a child.

Jack took another breath, trying his best to compose himself and maintain his demeanor. He didn't want the Marx boys to still see him as some scared little kid they could use and abuse. But he was wishing that he wasn't alone. Ty had offered to come with him, but he had turned him down. Now Jack was regretting that decision.

Jack walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A burly man with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and tattoos decorating both his arms, answered.

Jack swallowed hard. Jack had gained some height over the past for years, but JT Marx was still a few inches taller than he was.

JT half smiled and stepped aside, so that Jack could enter the house, before taking a long drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke out into Jack's face.

Jack turned away, not wanting to inhale the acrid smoke that had come from JT's already horrible smelling mouth.

The second Jack turned his head he regretted it. Within seconds, JT had the front of his shirt clenched in his fist and had Jack pinned against a wall.

"You got some nerve Jackie boy," JT said smiling. "What's your name now? Mercer right?" JT laughed. "You got a brother named Angel? That fucktard owes me some money."

Jack didn't know how to respond, choosing to stare instead at one of the stains on JT's filthy wife beater.

The smile on JT's lips faded as quickly as it had appeared. Yanking at Jack's shirt he pulled him slightly off of the ground before slamming him back forcefully into the wall. Jack groaned from the pain.

"You cost me a lot of money you know that?" Jack struggled in JT's grasp. "You little piece of shit!" JT slammed Jack against the wall once more causing Jack to cry out in pain.

"Thought you were so smart back then, huh? Beat up my kid brother and steal my merchandise. Think I wouldn't find you? Hell, you go to the school where my uncle is the fucking vice principal. Think he wouldn't tell me where you were? Give me one reason I shouldn't beat your ass to a pulp right here. You beat up my brother, I jump your ass and teach you and your new brother Angel a lesson."

Jack saw JT raise his hand to hit him and yelled "Wait!"

JT was caught off guard.

A single tear had escaped Jack's eye and his voice shook as he spoke, but he knew he would only have JT's attention for a few seconds longer.

"I can help you! Me and Jo, we both can. We can get you your money back and help you make more."

JT took a step back releasing Jack.

"The same thing you were doing before?" JT asked.

Jack nodded vigorously, his heart still racing. "Yeah, but without me or Jo getting hurt." He said trying not to throw up.

JT took another drag from his cigarette before putting it out and sitting down in a wooden chair beside the door. "Okay, Jackie Boy. You got a deal."

Jack nodded and ran a shaky hand through his messy blond hair. Now the hard part. "There's just one more thing…"

* * *

Bobby's headlights were the only illumination the brothers had upon approaching the Marx residence. None of them had spoken a word the entire ride. Angel was the first to break the silence.

"Bobby slow down," he called after his brother. Bobby had stormed up to the house and was knocking angrily on the door. "Bobby, calm down would you? These guys are crazy!"

Bobby stared at Angel and lifted up the side of his shirt exposing his gun tucked securely into his pants. "Crazy, huh? No shit!" Angel frowned as Bobby resumed banging on the front door.

It took another minute of Bobby's incessant knocking before the door finally opened and a very unhappy JT answered.

He looked down at Bobby and frowned.

"Who the hell is that at the door JT?" a voice behind the muscular man called.

JT scowled as he looked at the brothers. "Four dumbasses who need to get the hell off my property if they don't have my money."

Bobby forced a half smile. "Come right in? Why thank you JT. We'd love too."

Bobby pushed his way past JT and into the house. JT took a step back allowing the brothers to enter.

Jack looked around the room. It was the same living room as before but it seemed smaller with all of them there. The man who had called out to JT when they first arrived was sitting on the couch. A beer in his hand, he frowned at the brothers as they stood in his house.

Jack unconsciously took a few steps back when he saw him. Fear and recognition overtaking his senses. The man was JT's father. His previous foster father, Elliot Marx.

JT stood away from the brothers, but still remained a few feet away from his father. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw, doing a very poor job of concealing his anger.

"You have a lot of nerve coming over here."

Bobby grimaced. "Yeah, well when someone threatens one of my brothers I tend to gain a little nerve."

He was standing next to what looked like a dining table and pulled out a chair. He turned it so that the back of the chair was in front of him and took a seat with his arms crossed and leaning on the head of the seat. He looked at JT and his father who did not look amused.

JT looked past Bobby and stared at Jack.

"You Mercer boys think you're hot shit huh?" JT snarled. "Think you can come into my house after stealing from me?" he turned and looked at Angel. "After owing me money!"

JT's yelling merited no response from his father who seemed to be enjoying his son's anger as he sat comfortably on his couch drinking his beer. His yelling did however invite unwelcomed guest, at least as far as Jack was concerned, from other corners of the house.

Randy Marx appeared on the stairs, two of his friends with him.

"What the hell is going on out-"he stopped abruptly mid-sentence when he saw Jack and lunged forward at the youngest Mercer.

Bobby stood up but was too late. Randy had Jack pinned to the floor and was trying to beat the shit of him as Jack struggled to defend himself.

Bobby and Angel were yelling and were moving to intervene as the familiar click of a gun sounded causing them to turn and look at JT.

Bobby reacted without thinking and had his gun out less than a fraction of a second later.

Angel followed the lead of his older brother, brandishing his gun.

Jerry, Angel, and Bobby turned towards the stairs as more guns were drawn from Randy's two friends at the stairs.

"Hey!" Jeremiah yelled arms half raised. Palms facing out. "Whoa! Can we just calm down for a damn moment?"

Bobby turned to look at Jack who was panting for air and breathing hard, but had manage to get Randy pinned.

The two were standing. Randy had one arm twisted behind his back and his head locked securely under Jack's arm. One of his arms was flailing as he yelled obscenities at Jack.

Bobby was impressed. Years of wrestling with the little fairy had paid off.

"Let him go." Came Elliot's cold voice.

"Drop the guns." Bobby said.

"You first."

"Fuck no. Want us to let him go. Drop your guns."

Elliot looked at his eldest son. Put your guns away."

"But dad-" JT started.

"NOW!"

JT growled once shaking his head but lowered his gun.

Bobby looked at Randy's two idiots on the stairs. Their weapons were still drawn.

"You too." He said. "No exceptions."

The pair looked at JT before lowering their guns.

Bobby turned to Jack and motioned with his hand for him to release Randy.

Jack let the boy go and Randy walked back over to the other side of the living room, but not before shoving Jack once more.

Angel had lowered his gun but Bobby still held his in his hand more for emphasis than anything else.

"Now, before we all get too excited again… Jerry pay the man Angel's god damn money."

Jerry stepped forward reaching in his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to JT.

JT snatched it from his hands.

"You're welcome." Jerry chided.

JT scoffed.

"Stay away from my brothers." Bobby warned. "In fact, stay away from all Mercers."

JT shook his head. "No way man." He looked at Jack. "You and that little cunt sister of yours are gonna get what's coming to you."

Jerry pushed JT against the wall with his forearm. "HEY, WATCH YOUR MOUTH. That's my sister you're talking about."

JT laughed.

Bobby put his hand on his brother's shoulder and Jerry released JT.

JT took a couple of steps back laughing at Jerry's response.

"What's so funny?" Bobby asked.

JT looked at him and smiled. "You don't know? Your precious little sister has been fucking my uncle. Told me she gives the best head he's ever had. Personally, I don't even remember her being that good."

Bobby punched him the jaw. JT feel to the ground but Bobby wasn't letting him off that easily and grabbed him and hit him again.

Randy moved to help his brother but Jack grabbed him first.

Randy's friends were caught off guard and tried to jump into the action but were stopped by Angel and Jerry.

All of the brothers were engaged with the Marx men. Bobby taking on JT and Elliot.

Bobby had slammed Elliot into the wall and knocked him out of the fight with one punch. Mainly because Elliot was far too drunk to fight anyway.

He continued his fight with the eldest Marx son. Even though JT had some height on him. The Marx was no match for the Michigan Mauler.

Bobby hit JT again and grabbed him by the collar. Blood was dripping from JT's broken nose onto Bobby's fist but he didn't care.

"Listen to me!" He barked at him. "The Mercers are off limits. If I ever here about you threatening or going near any of my brothers or my little sister, I'll be back. Am I clear?"

JT spit on the ground his mouth red with blood. He nodded. "Yeah, man. I get it."

JT let go of JT's shirt causing him to drop to the ground.

Bobby shook his head and looked at his brothers.

"Let's go," he called.

* * *

The entire ride back home Bobby yelled. He cursed at Angel for getting himself in such a stupid situation. He cursed at Jack for not letting them know what was going on sooner. And he yelled until he was tired of just hearing his own voice because he was pissed at the Marx boys for what they had said about Jo.

Jack was only half listening to Bobby's rant. He was more interested in the text message he had just received for JT.

THIS AINT OVER. YOU BETTER KEEP UP YOUR END OR ELSE. BIG BROTHER WON'T ALWAYS BE AROUND.

He closed his phone. Shutting his eyes he let out a shaky breath.

"Jack!" he heard Jerry call his name. "You okay?"

"Yeah" he mumbled.

Jerry looked at him for a minute and raised an eyebrow. "Okay… Are you good with what Bobby said?"

Jack hadn't the slightest clue as to what Jerry was talking about, but it probably didn't matter that much anyway.

"Yeah, uh… sure."

Jerry looked at him for a moment longer and nodded.

"Alright." He told Bobby.

"Bobby lowered his window. "Good, because we have some unfinished business to take care of."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The next two chapters start off slow but they pick up. Trust us... And there tends to be a bit of graphic content involved in the next few chapters. Drug use, etc. So You have been warned. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jo couldn't sleep. It was already past midnight and Jack and her brothers still weren't home. She had really messed up this time.

She and Evelyn had had a long talk while they ate dinner in her room.

Her mother was quiet while she talked. Her face the only thing that gave away her true emotions, and even that had been subtle. To Jo's surprise, Evelyn hadn't seemed that angry with her when she told her what had been going on. She looked more worried and upset than anything else.

Jo turned to lay on her side. Curling her body up into a ball and hiding under the covers despite how warm it actually was in the house.

"How long has this been going on Evelyn had asked her.

"Started a few weeks after school began." Jo had informed her. Evelyn frowned, hurt in her eyes. It was the middle of March.

Jo sighed deeply and climbed out of bed.

Her mother's bedroom door down the hall was slightly ajar.

Jo gently tapped on the door before opening it a little more and entering.

Evelyn stirred slightly in her bed before turning to see her youngest standing in the doorway.

"Joanna?"

The figure nodded.

Evelyn sat up in her bed and turned on her bedside lamp. Her face flashed worry as she stared sleepy eyed at her daughter. "What's wrong?"

She motioned for the trembling girl to come closer.

Jo climbed onto her mother's bed and allowed the older woman to hold her.

Evelyn wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. The girl was troubled. She had known that when she and Jack had first come to live with them years ago, but had hoped she had buried most of her demons back then. Now it was becoming clear that that was not the case.

Evelyn rocked her daughter in her arms willing the young girl to go to sleep. She would need the rest. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her.

* * *

Evelyn looked at the sleeping figure in her bed and frowned. She had hoped what she had seen last night was just her eyes playing tricks on her because she was so tired. Jo wanting to sleep with her was not an uncommon occurrence. In fact, Evelyn normally welcomed her daughter in her bed. But last night she had seen a side of Jo that she hadn't in a long time and it made her heart heavy with worry at seeing her youngest child in that state.

Even now, it took all of her strength not to erupt in tears as she watched the young girl sleep.

Jo's arms were bare. Something Evelyn just realized she hadn't seen in a long time and now she knew why. Jo had gone to bed in a tank top and shorts instead of her usual oversized t-shirts and sweats. It wasn't the old scars that bothered her as much as the new bruises. There was also something else new. Something she was fairly certain hadn't been there before and it caused Evelyn to be even more concerned for her daughter.

There was a clatter downstairs that sounded like it had originated from the kitchen. Stealing one last glance at the sleeping teen, Evelyn donned a saddened smile and went downstairs to see what the noise was about.

Bobby greeted his mother in the kitchen with a smile as he peeked from underneath one of the lower kitchen cabinets.

"Morning ma." He called out to her grabbing the frying pan he had been searching for.

Evelyn smiled at her eldest son. "Need a hand?" she asked.

Bobby shook his head and placed the pan onto the stove. "Nah ma. I'm good. Thought I'd give you a break and make breakfast this morning."

Evelyn smiled and poured herself a cup of the already brewed coffee before taking a seat at the kitchen table to watch her son cook. Bobby had always been a morning person.

"Late night." Evelyn commented. "You boys only got in a few hours ago. I didn't expect to see any of you until this afternoon."

Bobby placed strips of bacon on a pan before placing it into the already pre-heated oven.

"Thought you weren't going to wait up?" he said

"Bobby…."

Bobby cracked a few eggs into a bowl and turned to face his mother as he stirred them. "Yeah I know ma. Angel and Jackie got into some trouble and we went to go handle it."

Evelyn sighed deeply and ran a tired hand through her white curls. "Okay, what happened?" she asked. "Are Angel and Jack alright?"

"Yeah ma. They're fine. Angel just owed a guy some money. I took care of it though. It shouldn't be a problem anymore."

Evelyn frowned. "I talked to him about that. I don't think he gets how serious it is."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, but I think he understands now. It shouldn't be a problem anymore."

Evelyn looked at the counter and the contents of the bowl Bobby was mixing. "Are you making French Toast?"

Bobby smiled. "Yeah. Couldn't sleep so I figured I might as well eat."

Evelyn nodded. "And Jack?"

"What about him?"

She took a sip of her coffee. "You said Angel and Jack got into trouble. What happened with Jack?"

Bobby turned back to the frying pan and bread he had on the counter.

"Did you talk to Jo?" he asked dipping the piece of bread in the batter he made and placing it in the pan.

"Yes…."

"We went and talked to Jack and Jo's old foster family."

Evelyn's eyes widened in alarm. "The Marx family? Bobby please tell me you didn't. Those people are very dangerous."

Bobby shrugged. "We're fine ma. Nothing happened. We just had a little talk that's all."

Evelyn was standing next to Bobby. She had moved to get some plates down from the cabinet and noticed his bruised hands.

"Looks like you did more than _talk_ Bobby Mercer." She scolded.

Bobby reached for one of the plates.

"I'm fine ma. It's barely a scratch."

Evelyn shook her head. "I mean it Bobby. The Marx are bad people. Please stay away from them." Her tone was stern. "If there is a problem let me know and we can let the police handle it."

Bobby looked at his mother. She says was dead serious. "Okay ma." He said. "We will stay away from the Marx Family."

Evelyn smiled and kissed his cheek then poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Shit!" Bobby yelled as smoke rose from the frying pan.

"Language Bobby," Evelyn scolded. "Let me help."

Bobby moved out of his mother's way and let her finish making breakfast.

"Morning Jelly Bean." He called as Jo walked into the kitchen.

Jo frowned. She hated when Bobby called her that. "What's burning?" she asked wrinkling her nose at the smell.

Evelyn smiled at her daughter noting the change in the way she was dressed, but didn't say anything.

"Your big brother here burnt the French toast," Evelyn smiled at Bobby. "I'm making more."

"Okay, then what's burning now?" Jo pointed at the oven where black smoke was rising near her mother's waist.

"Oh dear, the bacon."

Evelyn took out the ruined strips of meat and tossed them into the trash. "I'll make more," she told them.

"What happened Bobby? Been away from home so long you forgot how to cook?" Jo egged her brother.

Bobby feigned hurt.

Jo rolled her eyes and smiled. "Good thing nobody wanted tea. Chances are you would have burned the water too."

"Whatever," Bobby grabbed at his little sister who quickly moved from by him to the other side of the table laughing.

Bobby raised his eyebrows and changed the subject. "Hey, why are you dressed like that? You cold?"

The smile on Jo's face faded. The comment had caught Evelyn's attention, but she didn't turn around. Sometimes it was better to let her children think that they were just having conversations amongst themselves.

Jo shrugged. "I'm going to go watch TV. Call me when breakfast is ready?"

Bobby stood up and followed Jo. The girl had come downstairs in Basketball shorts and an oversized sweatshirt. It was the end of March and the weather had been uncharacteristically warm this year. So why was Jo so covered up? Bobby thought about it for a moment and realized since he'd been home Jo had only worn long sleeve shirts, sweatshirts and hoodies. Short of the night they had found her at the skating rink, she had even gone to bed dressed the same way. But even that night all of her clothes were oversized. She had worn his old shorts and T-shirt.

Bobby sat down beside Jo on the couch. The teen was watching some cop show.

"Hey," Bobby tried. "Aren't you hot in that thing?"

Again Jo shrugged.

Bobby sighed. A million thoughts were racing through his mind. The main one being that his little sister was hurting herself again. He had gone through this with Jack too and had a feeling that he was about to have to have a similar conversation with Jo.

Bobby went direct. "Jo let me see your arms."

Jo looked at him. "What? Why?"

"I just want to see Jo."

"But Bobby I-" Jo started.

"Jo, take off your sweatshirt. It's not like I haven't seen the scars before. I just want to make sure that you're okay."

Jo shook her head and moved away from her brother. "I'm not wearing anything under it."

"JO….."

Jo sighed deeply and rolled up the sleeve of her right arm to her elbow. "Happy?" her voice was small and Bobby noticed that she was shaking visibly.

He, however, was not appeased.

"All the way Joey. And the other one too."

"Bobby…." Jo whined.

Bobby frowned and crossed his arms. His position on the issue non-wavering.

Jo surrendered rolling up the sleeves of both arms to her shoulder.

The scars from old cuts and burns that Bobby remembered were there along with a few new ones that he didn't. The same could be said about the bruises that were on her arms, but then again the one on her neck hadn't healed yet either. But what captivated Bobby's attention were the track marks on her arms.

"You're using?" Bobby asked. His voice barely above a whisper.

Jo frowned. It sounded as if someone had knocked all of the wind out of her eldest brother. And that was exactly how Bobby felt. He didn't want to admit it but he had been expecting to see that the young girl had been hurting herself by cutting or burning. Looking at her now, he almost wished that had been the case.

"Bobby I can explain." Jo said hurriedly. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Anger flashed in Bobby's eyes and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Breakfast is ready." Evelyn called from the kitchen. A moment later she appeared in the doorway.

Bobby looked down at Jo and realized he was holding her arms. He released his hold and Jo quickly rolled down her sleeves.

"Is everything alright in here?" Evelyn asked concerned for her children.

Bobby nodded, "Everything's fine ma." He kept his eyes locked on Jo.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Alright. Joanna sweetheart, will you please go wake your brothers up for breakfast."

"Sure ma."

Bobby turned to follow Evelyn into the kitchen.

Jo grabbed his arm. "Bobby….Please don't tell ma. It's not what you think."

Bobby didn't respond as he pulled back his hand and shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

At breakfast Jo was quiet. Angel had been in the shower when she had gone to wake up her brothers and it had taken more than a few minutes to wake up Jack. But now the Mercer boys, excluding Jerry who was at home with Camille, were sitting at the table chatting away with their mother while the youngest sat in silence.

"Bobby will you give me a ride to work?" Angel asked.

Bobby swallowed a mouthful of food before answering. "Why not? I got a couple of errands to run."

"You're going to work today?" Jack asked his brother.

Angel elbowed his brother playfully. "Yep Cracker Jack. We can't all be suspended from our day jobs."

Evelyn looked up. "Suspended?"

"Oops," Angel winced.

"I may have been suspended from school for a three weeks." Jack said hesitantly.

Evelyn's eyes grew wide. "You were suspended? Jack, what happened?"

"I found out what Vice Principal Andrews had been doing to Jo. Ma I couldn't let him get away with it!"

"Jack, what happened?" Evelyn's voice was calm.

Silence.

"Jack…"

"I hit him."

"Jack!"

"He deserved it ma. And worse."

"I'm not denying that. I'm just pointing out the consequences of your actions." Evelyn scolded. Her tone was stern. "What Vice Principal Andrews did was wrong, but assaulting him could have legal ramifications and it caused you to get suspended from school. What happened is a matter for the police to handle."

Jo spoke up for the first time. "Ma, do we really need to go to the police? Can't Jack and I just switch schools?

Evelyn frowned. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but we still need to report the Vice Principal. What he did was wrong and it's the only way to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone else."

"What about JT?" Jo asked.

"He's not going to be a problem." Bobby informed her. "That situation has been taken care of."

Evelyn shook her head. "I don't even want to know what that means." She told them with a frown. "You children need to stay away from Marx family do you understand?" Evelyn was looking at Bobby.

"Yes ma. We get it."

"Good."

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence. When Bobby offered to help with the dishes he was reminded that he had promised to take Angel to work. When the two had left, Evelyn asked Jo to stay and help her with dishes while Jack ran back upstairs to shower and get dressed.

Jo had just finished drying the last plate and was placing it in the cabinet when Evelyn asked, "Jo, sweetheart? Is there anything else I should know before we report Vice Principal Andrews?"

Jo looked at her mother and shrugged. "Like what?"

Evelyn offered a soft smile. "Anything."

Jo thought about it for a moment and shook her head.

Evelyn took her daughter's hand. "You know that none of this is your fault right?"

Jo nodded. A few tears had formed in her eyes and she was struggling now to keep them at bay. She just wanted all of this to be over. To forget that it ever happened. She knew what her mother wanted to hear but that wasn't the truth. She knew everything that had happened was her fault. None of them would be in this situation if it wasn't for her.

Jack came back downstairs a few minutes later and Jo used it as an excuse to leave the room. She quickly showered and dressed in one of her long sleeve shirts and a pair of jeans. When she came back downstairs Evelyn was just getting off of the phone.

"Ready sweetheart?" Jo nodded. "That was my job. I might have to go in for a few hours to rap something up when we get back. Will you and Jack be okay here by yourselves then?"

"Yeah ma. We'll be fine. We're not little kids."

Evelyn kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Good. I already called Detective Reese. He knows we're on our way?"

Jo nodded. Now was the moment of truth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jo sat beside her mother. Arms crossed and her right knee bouncing up and down repeatedly. Evelyn placed a hand on her daughter's leg and smiled gently, giving her a reassuring squeeze as a uniformed officer approached. Jack was walking with the man. Evelyn stood.

"Is everything alright?"

"Absolutely, Ms. Evelyn." Replied the officer. Jack had just finished giving his statement. Jo had gone first, but Evelyn felt it necessary that they both speak to the officers considering that Andrews had threatened Jack as well.

"Detective Reese is finishing up the paperwork right now." The officer continued. "With both Jack and Joanna's statements, we have more than enough to arrest Mr. Andrews."

Evelyn nodded. "Good to hear."

"Does that mean we can go home now?" Jo asked from behind her mother.

"Uh… Yeah, I think so." The officer turned to Evelyn. "But could I have a word with you please Ms. Evelyn."

Evelyn smiled warmly. "Jack, why don't you and Jo wait here. I'll be back in just a moment."

Jo took a seat and Jack sat down beside her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Jo didn't respond. Jack frowned. He looked at his sister. Her face was buried in her hands and her leg was bouncing up and down. Evelyn was coming back.

Jack placed a hand on his sister's leg stopping the bouncing. They both stood up. "Jo your hands are shaking."

Jo didn't respond as they followed Evelyn out of the precinct and to the car.

The ride back home was quiet.

* * *

"I'm only planning to be a few hours," Evelyn was telling them. "But I can't make any promises."

Bobby's car had been in the driveway when they got back home.

"Ma, we'll be fine." Jack told her.

Evelyn nodded and pulled out of the driveway.

Jack collapsed onto his bed. Under his pillow was his notebook and he was thinking about picking up his guitar and writing some new lyrics.

He had just put his headphones on and was preparing to relax when Jo tapped him on his shoulder. He sat up and looked at her. In her hand were two envelopes.

"Another letter?" he asked.

Jo nodded.

Jack took the letters from her opening one and reading it slowly.

Jo waited patiently for Jack to finish reading, but wasn't surprised when he threw the letter in the trash after reading it. He didn't even open the other one.

"Jack, maybe we should give him a chance." Jo started. "He just wants to get to know you a little better."

Jack shook his head as Jo reached into the trash to fish the letters out.

"No, Joey. I want nothing to do with him."

Jack sat back down on his bed and strummed a few chords on his guitar.

"Why not?" she asked innocently. "What did he do that was so bad?"

Jack choked out a laugh as Jo placed the letters from the trash into one of her drawers. The drawer was full of letters, some open some not, from his father.

Jo looked back at him, her eyes expectant.

Jack stopped playing his guitar. "Wait, you're serious? You really don't remember do you?"

Jo sat down on her bed puzzled. "Remember what?"

"My dad."

Jo shook her head.

"Then be glad." Jack told her. "He's not the same guy from the letters Jo."

"I'm sure he's changed since-"

"NO!" Jack sighed. "Jo he isn't a good guy. He abandoned me and mom and when he did come back around he was nothing but…."

"But what Jackie?"

"Jo you shouldn't be talking to him. Besides, you used to cry every time he came around after mom got remarried."

"Why? What did he do?"

Jack threw up his hands in frustration. "I don't know why Jo. You were six and your dad had just died. Maybe my dad…"

"What?"

"Enough Jo! Just let it go!"

"But Jack-"

"I said enough! Okay?" Jack yelled at her.

The door to their bedroom opened up all the way. "What the hell are you two girls fighting about?" Bobby asked.

Jack ignored Bobby's comment and sat back down on his bed grabbing his guitar.

"What's the matter fairy? Joey here get into your make-up again?" he tried.

"Fuck off Bobby!" Jack yelled.

"Whoa! What's your problem?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business?"

Jack brushed past Bobby out into the hall.

"What's his deal?" Bobby asked turning to face Jo.

Jo shrugged.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"Fine."

Bobby shook his head. "Whatever, I don't have time to be refereeing a cat fight between you two."

"No one asked for your help Bobby." Jo scoffed annoyed.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't kill each other. Ma would blame me."

Jo rolled her eyes and watched as her eldest brother walked out of the room. When the door opened again she half expected to see Bobby.

Jack stood leaning against the doorframe for a few minutes in deep thought. "Want to get out of here?" he asked finally.

Jo looked up. "Where to?"

"Ty's."

Jo nodded. "Sure, just let me make a call first."

* * *

It was a little over an hour later that both Jack and Jo were sitting on Ty's couch. Bobby had been sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie with Jerry when they left. The two brothers were two busy arguing over who would win in a fight between Chuck Norris and Jet Li to question where their younger siblings were going.

Ty squeezed Jo in a tight hug as she sat next to him on the couch. It had been a few months since he had seen her last and she was like a little sister to him as well.

"How much?" Jo asked when Ty held out two small plastic baggies with white powder.

"Don't worry about," Ty told her smiling. "It's already been taken care of."

Jo frowned at that response, but didn't argue. She needed something to take the edge off and bad.

Ty methodically laid out three lines on the coffee table in front of him before grabbing a bill, rolling it, and snorting the powder.

He laid out two more for Jo who copied Ty and passed the note to Jack who laid out two lines of his own and repeated the action.

Jo's nose burned as she leaned back on the couch. Her eyes were shut and she tilted her head back as she let the drug shoot through her system.

Ty had the stereo on full blast. She wasn't really paying attention to the words of the song so much as just feeling the vibrations. The sensation seemed to fuel the numbness that the drug gave her. She felt wired yet calm at the same time. Probably the effects of the tranquilizers she had taken when they had come home from the police station. She had been shaking and her nerves were completely shot that morning. She figured a couple of tranqs would calm her down.

She sat there for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes. There was a knock on the door and Jo turned to look at the two boys. Both Ty and Jack were engrossed in some video game.

"Hey baby girl!" came the voice that greeted Jo at the door.

Ty got up behind Jo and checked the locks after peering out of the doorway.

"What's up Matt?" Ty said half-heartedly returning to the video game.

Matt didn't respond and neither Jack nor Ty seemed to notice.

Matt took a seat next to Jo on the couch. "I got it." He said smiling and patting his book bag.

Jo turned to look at Jack and made sure that he wasn't listening. He never liked Matt and Jo didn't know why, but then again there were a lot of things Jack wasn't telling her lately.

"Everything?" she whispered.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, but what did the test say?"

Jo looked down. She was starting to get a headache. She didn't want to think.

Matt took her hand and looked back at Jack before whispering. "Let's go upstairs."

Jo nodded. Standing up, she let Matt lead her upstairs to one of the few bedrooms in Ty's home. Jo hesitated before entering the bedroom. She and Matt were just friends and she trusted him, but she wasn't too sure it was a good idea for her to be alone in a room with a guy in her current condition.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked when she lingered in the doorway longer than she had intended.

Jo shook her head and smiled. Matt was still holding her hand.

"Relax, it's just me." He offered smiling. "I don't want to go to jail for assaulting a minor. You'll be fine." He laughed.

Jo nodded and followed him in. She sat down on the edge of the bed, legs crossed Indian style, while Matt took the floor. There was plenty of space in between the two.

"My head is swimming." Jo told him.

"Okay…Start at the beginning." Matt told her. "I'm assuming the test was positive."

Jo nodded wanting to burst into tears.

"Oh, Jo." Matt consoled her. He was still holding her hand even though he was sitting on the floor.

"I haven't told anyone yet. I'm fourteen. I can't be pregnant."

Matt wanted to hold the young girl in his arms and make her feel better. He knew of one way he could help. Matt turned and reached into his book bag pulling out his "medicine kit".

"Want something that will help?" he asked.

Jo looked at him for a long moment before nodding. She reached in her pocket and took out the money.

Matt took the money from her and got to work.

He laid out his tools meticulously: the drugs, the spoon, the lighter, and the needle.

Jo bit down on her lip, staring off into space and not watching his process.

Matt didn't mind. He was used to it. He didn't need an audience.

With steady hands he meticulously began melting down the substance into a liquid. When it was finally sucked up into the tube and the needle was ready, he grabbed for Jo's arm. She had been wearing a long sleeve buttoned down blouse. He had undone her shirt and exposed her left arm only, ignoring the fact that she was only wearing a brassiere underneath.

Jo let out a deep exhale as she prepared herself for what was about to happen. The needle pressed against the tip of her forearm upon a pulsing vein. Matt waited for Jo to take another breath before sliding it in.

Jo winced. The toxic substance immediately began to burn as it washed into her body along with the flow of blood. It didn't take long for the drug to work its magic. A smile danced upon Jo's lips as her body hummed with electricity. Everything that was on her mind drifted away. The pregnancy, Andrews, Jack's dad getting out of prison, Bobby and ma. All of it faded into silence. Jo could feel her eyelids growing heavy and allowed them to flutter close enjoying the peace. Who knows how long it was before she fell asleep.

Matt pulled out the needle and watched as Jo sank down further into the bed. This wasn't his first time with her. He turned her so that she was laying on her side, then quietly put his tools away.

He genuinely cared about Jo. The first time they met he had helped her get back home after that S.O.B. Andrews had hurt her. He soon became friends with the troubled teen and ran into her a few times here at Ty's.

He was the only person she had told about what was really going on with her. He felt that he was the only person she could truly trust. He had given her the first taste of H months ago for free. She had been walking home after leaving Andrews's place. It wasn't late, so he offered to help clean her up. He had helped her patch up a few bruises and given her a little something to take the edge off with the pain. It worked so she insisted on paying him, even though he had told her it was from his personal stash.

Matt took his lighter back out and lit a blunt. He was sitting at the head of the bed next to Jo. He had moved her so that she was lying down completely but still on her side in case she got sick.

He looked down at the girl and smiled.

Sweet kid.

He finished the blunt feeling relaxed. He hadn't been to sleep yet. He had been up all night making deliveries for Ty. He was tired. He stole one last look at Jo before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

* * *

"Yeah!" Jack yelled jumping up and dropping his controller.

"Rematch." Ty told him laughing.

Jack shook his head and looked at the three empty beer bottles beside him. "No, I'm good." He said smiling.

Ty nodded and turned back to the table to do another line.

"Want one?" Ty offered.

Jack smiled and was about to accept when he noticed that it was dark outside.

"Shit," he murmured looking down at his watch. It was after ten. He and Jo were past late getting home. He reached in his pocket and took out his cell phone.

Three missed calls from ma. Three hours had zipped by

"Shit!"

"What?" Ty asked. "Gotta go?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we're late."

He looked around the room. "Where's Jo?"

Ty shrugged and looked around too. "I don't know. Maybe she and Matt went upstairs. I don't remember them leaving."

Jack's eyes grew wide. "What?"

He stumbled up the stairs still a little buzzed. Concern for his sister sobering him. He found Jo in the first bedroom. The door was wide open.

"What the fuck is this?" Jack roared turning on the light. He was staring at Matt lying in bed with one hand draped around his half-dressed sister.

Matt woke up at the sound of Jack's voice. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Get away from her." Jack said.

It took a second but Matt's mind put together what Jack must have thought he was seeing. "Dude, nothing happen. We just fell asleep."

"Get away from her." Jack repeated.

Matt raised his hands in protest and complied.

Jack faltered in step as he made his way to the bed. "Wake up Joey, come on. Time to go home."

Jo muttered something unintelligibly that Jack didn't understand. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Joey, come on wake up. We have to go." He turned to Matt. "What the hell did you do to my sister?" he yelled.

Matt shook his head. "She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep it off."

Jack tried to cover his sister back up only managing to button three of the buttons on her shirt. He moved her and tried to lift her in his arms so that he could carry her. Matt stepped in front of him putting his arm in the way.

"You can barely walk, let me carry her and I'll give you two a ride home."

Jack scowled at him but knew that Matt was probably right. He was doing good to make it down the stairs, let alone carry Jo too. He had no choice but to accept Matt's help.

Matt lifted Jo up into his arms, the drugged teen barely acknowledging him, and walked to his car. He told Ty that he would be back for his stuff later that night.

* * *

Jerry's car was still in the driveway when Matt pulled up to the Mercer house.

"Shit," Jack mumbled getting out of the car. He had no idea how he was going to get Jo into the house, let alone explain the state she was in.

Matt got out of the car and helped Jo out of the back seat. He lifted her up and carried in his arms up to the front of the door.

"Well?" he asked looking at Jack.

"Well what?" Jack said confused.

Before Matt could respond the front door open with Jerry standing in the doorway.

"What the hell?" Jeremiah cried when he saw Matt holding his baby sister. "What happened to Jo?"

Jack ignored the question and pushed past his brother into the living room. No one else was downstairs and he was sure that Evelyn was already asleep in bed.

"Lay her down here on the couch." He told Matt.

Matt complied, gently placing Jo on the couch and covering her with the throw.

"What's wrong with Jo Jack?" Jerry tried again. "Christ Jackie, have you been drinking?" he asked taking a step back after getting a whiff of his younger brother's breath.

"She'll be fine." Matt interjected. "Just let her get some rest."

Jeremiah didn't respond and Matt didn't stick around.

"What the hell Jack?"

Jack slumped to floor in front of the couch wanting nothing more than to just pass out.


End file.
